Kung Fu Guardians
by The little Writer that could
Summary: Starts with an altered ending to the 'Enter the Dragon' Episode, where Ke-pa is defeated and Po dies saving the Valley from him. Po now has control over fire and protects his flames for the rest of his life. Things from his 'unknown' past comes back to haunt not only him, but the Guardians of Childhood. Now its up to all of them to stop them before the crisis with Pitch repeats.
1. Chapter 1

_Why do I feel so hot?_

_Am I dreaming?_

_I'm so scared..._

_..._

_Light_

_Is that what making hot?_

_No_

_It's just warm...welcoming...comforting..._

Po opened his eyes to find himself floating in thin air, under the light of the full moon. He didn't panic at this, for he felt that he was safe. He did eventually land on the ground and was given a chance to looked at his paws.

His fur was a reddish-orange color, a color he was sure his fur wasn't suppose to be. He was also sure that there shouldn't be dragon patterns on both his arms. Po started to look at himself. The pants he was wearing was charred, same as the one shoe he was wearing. The minute he he looked at his feet, Po started panicking.

He feet had smoke coming out, making him assume he was on fire. He ran to the nearest lake and dived in. Big mistake.

"AHHH!" Po yelled in pain.

He immediately swam his best out of the water. Po tripped when he was back on land and looked at the water. He saw his reflection. A red-furred giant Panda. The rings around his red eyes looked like real flames and looked even more real as the wind blew and made his fur move. Shocked, Po crawled away from the water.

"W-What is going...?"

Po stopped when he saw footprints in the grass. Burnt footprints. Po knew they were his and followed them with his eyes. They lead back to where he was last standing. The spot looked like a big fire ball was thrown there. Po ran back to the spot and saw that the damage continued down the bamboo forest. Po walked down the destroyed path and stopped at the abrupt end. He looked around and put a hand on an unharmed bamboo branch.

"What the hell?" Po said as the bamboo slowly started burning at his touch.

It finally set on fire and Po's attempts at put it out only made it spread to the other bamboo, his touch making them burn more.

"S-Stop!" he yelled with his hands held out.

When that was yelled, the Dragon head patterns on his hands opened their mouths and sucked up the fire. Po watched in awe until it stopped. Po looked at the head patterns, which were back to having their mouths closed.

All of this confused him. What was going on? Why can't remember how he got this way? It was scaring him.

"Help!" Po yelled running around. "Help me! I think need a doctor! Or exorcist! Or something!"

Po saw a village in the distance. Thought it was dark, he saw small lights that revealed the houses. Po smiled.

"Maybe someone there can help me..."

Po ran to the village and fast as he could, leaving burning footprints behind. Po kept his smile that slowly shrunk when he got there. Everyone there looked depressed, almost as if someone had died. He walked and looked at the villagers. They were all either crying or frowning.

"Geez, Who the hell died?" Po asked.

Po stopped next to a white goose with pack bags in front of a door of a food shop that looked like it was closing down. The goose looked just as depressed as everyone else.

"Hey Mister, are you okay?" Po asked.

The goose just stood there. It didn't look like he even heard him.

"Mister?"

The goose finally grabbed the bags and turned around to him.

"Good, you hear me! Why is every-"

Po stopped as the goose walked to him and walk _though_ him. Po started hypervenilating and back away from the goose. Villagers that were walking did the same as the goose. Po tried yelling stop, but no one looked like they heard, let alone seen him. Rabbits, pigs, sheep, and a crying tiger woman, who was helping the white goose with his bags, walked right through him as if he was...

_a ghost..._

Po ran out of the Village in a panic. He hadn't even noticed that he was flying away on a fire ball he was making himself until he noticed the bamboo getting smaller. Po looked down, seeing he was in the air, running on the fire ball. He yelped and started falling to the ground while the fire ball dissappeared. He looked back at the sad village, which he had gotten very far away from though still close enough to see, as so many questions ran though his mind. What's happening? Was it like this with everyone? Was he really a ghost? Why was he-

_It's okay..._

Po's eyes went wide as he heard the voice.

_You don't needed to be afraid..._

"W-Who are you?"

_I am the moon..._

Po looked up at the full moon.

"T-The moon..."

_Your name is Xiao Po, the Dragon's Spirit..._

Po nodded and walked away from the village.

"My name is Xiao Po." Po said while walking. "The Dragon's Fire Spirit..."


	2. Chapter 2

-seventeen hundred years later-

Jack was looking up at the daytime sky while floating on an iceberg in the middle of the ocean. Winter was coming to an end in a few days and he sighed as he knew what that mean. First it that he won't spread snow again for a whole 'nother year. Second, that he wouldn eventually run into _him_ again.

By the disgusted look on Jack's face, everyone would be able to tell that Jack hated _him_. He had no plans on being friends with _him_. He never wanted to be associated with _him_. He completely and utterly despised _him_. Jack wanted completely nothing to do with _HIM_.

...

No, Not Pitch. He was defeated months ago, and _not_ getting associated with him was easier now.

Jack was thinking about someone he felt was _worse_. The annoying, fat, idiotic, _polar opposite_, in a way, of his.

"LOOK OUT!"

Speak of the devil...

Jack felt the iceberg melting quickly and an ice trail in the water to stand on. He continued doing it until the ice stopped melting. Jack glared up at the fire ball flying away.

"Sorry!" came from the ball as it flew.

Jack only kept glaring, knowing that shooting ice would be stupid and pointless. Jack saw North's sleigh afterwards and started following him to see if he was okay with Jack staying at the North Pole. Jack glared back at the ball with pure hatred.

He _really_ hated Po so much...

Meanwhile with the Dragon's Fire spirit, Xiao Po was flying home on a ball of fire from helping the Spring spirit melt the snow.

His appearance changed in the thousand years he's been _alive_. Not in looks, but in clothing. He had made himself a stitched-up, long-sleeve shirt and even burned the same dragon patterns that were on his arms on the shirt. The shirt had cloth of many colors stitched in, much like his cinder-covered pants, with red sleeves. He was also able to _acquire_ imflammable brown gloves with black finger tips that actually fit his hands so he was able to touch things without burning them. He still keeps the one shoe, not seeing a problem with it. What he kept on a holder on his back was a slightly burned staff that he swears belong to someone he knew.

Po smiled as he saw the Valley of Peace and landed at the bridge. He walked the rest of the way to his home. The Valley didn't really change too much from a thousand years ago.

This was one of the minority of animal-ruled parts of the world left, untouched by the outside world. Since he didn't know where the others were, he stayed there since he wasn't too comfortable staying around live humans for too long. The Valley of Peace still held memories of that horrible night and another event that he wishes not to talk about, but it was home is some odd way.

Po made a stop by a house that held his one true believer. Po smiled and started floating on his fire to the top window. Po looked inside and was confused when he saw no one in.

"Get away!"

His ears picked up the young boy's cry and he was immediately there. Po saw by a schoolhouse, a little white goose boy holding a burnt panda stuffed animal being bullied by three much bigger and older pigs.

"Aw look! The poor wittle baby is having problems letting go of his doll!" The pig in the middle said. "Guys! Help him out!"

"No! He's mine!" The goose boy said backing away as the other two pigs approached.

The third pig laughed at the goose until he started smelled something burning. He looked at the back of his pants and screamed.

"Mommy! I'm on fire!"

The others pigs turned and ran after their flaming brother to put him out. The goose looked up and laughed at Po, who was standing there laughing at the pigs.

"Po! You're here!"

Po looked at the goose.

"Hey Lin!"

The goose, Lin, ran to hug him. Po kneeled and hug the boy. He was thankful that he had his gloves and sleeves on so he wouldn't burn the boy.

"How you been?" Po asked pulling away from Lin. "You've been keeping TingTing safe for me?"

Lin hugged the stuffed panda, TingTing.

"He says he miss you." Lin said with a smile.

"Well, tell him that I will still come to visit him everyday so he won't miss me too much."

"I tell him when he wakes up." Lin said.

Po chuckled and pet the young, giggling goose's head. He heard Lin's mother calling him.

"Aw! I wanted to play." Lin said disappointed.

"Some other time then. I need to get back to my home. See you tomorrow."

With that, Po flew away while waving goodbye to the little goose. Po looked back at the direction he was going with a smile. Lin was a little white goose that Po had intrusted a small stuffed panda to him after he first helped him with his first bully problem. Ever since, Lin has been his first believer. Unfortunately Lin was his _only_ believer. Whenever he did a good thing for anyone else, credit was given to someone who already there. Credit was often given to a group of Kung Fu Masters who live in the mountains. Po believed that they were called the Furious Five, but he never offically meet them.

Po frowned when he was at the front gate of his _house_. He stood in front of the Ancient Jade Palace. It was easy to tell why the original inhabitants weren't there anymore because of the burnt remains. He opened the dark door and the insides were actually worse than the outside. Fallen pillars, destoryed artifacts, and a horrible smell of cinder and smoke in every single room you step in.

Po wasn't bothered by the smell. He was just bothered with the guity pit in his stomach that had been caused by this damage. He walked to the back of the Palace to the not as burnt down, but still destoryed Training building. The obstecles and equiment were not that damaged. The obstecles were still useable, but some of the equiment weren't. Po didn't care, for he didn't use them. Po took out the staff.

"Let's get started." He said, taking a stance before starting on the course.

He was surprising okay at doing it. He wasn't the best at it, but he still knew what he was doing. He did this everyday for a thousand years, and he enjoyed every minute of doing it. When it got to the aftertoon, Po spent the rest o the time sitting and watching the sunset from a spot that a peach tree use to be. He felt that someone should be there, watching for him. But he waits until night only to get nothing but a reason to go to the bunkhouse.

The only thing that was destoryed in the bunkhouse was the the front half, a room that Po claimed as his, and the kitchen from Po's cooking ability. After cooking and eating the food he finds, Po goes to his room and gets into bed after removing his clothes.

Po looked up at the skylight that he put in to look up the night sky. That was always the routine of his for a thousand years.

Wake up.

Train.

Go out to do whatever he wanted.

Come back to the Valley.

Visit Lin.

Go back to the Palace.

Feel guilty.

Train some more.

sit and watch the sunset.

Feel guilty some more.

Cook and eat what little food is there.

And finally, Lay in his bed, listen to the empty silence, and watch the stars until he fell asleep.

Po sighed, not knowing how to change that. He didn't have many other options than to do this. He couldn't be seen by anyone other than Lin. He would do something that gave people reasons to believe in him like other spirits and immortal beings, but what could he actually _do_ besides hurt people?

Fire's purpose was to burn and hurt. Po didn't even like using it half the time he does, afraid that he'd hurt someone. He does help people with it, but he was told by the Man in the Moon, or Manny as he's commonly called, that there were other fire spirits unlike Po, who has their power from their own angered and enraged immortal souls. Because of that, Po found even more of a reason not to try since the other fire spirits could mess with him for it.

Po wished that there was a way he could use his fire for good. Po lifted his hands to his vision and took the gloves off. The dragons remained unchanged as was the rest of him. He knew he didn't ask for this, so why was he like this? He was told that he would get his answers in time. But that is what he really wanted the answer to.

"When?"

Suddenly, something in the view of the skylight. Po put his hands down and sat up to get a closer look. He smiled when he saw that it was dreamsand, floating though the sky. Po immediately jumped up and on to the roof. Po watched in awe as the dreamsand swirled through out and above the Valley. He stuck his hand in the closet stream of sand and out came a dumpling. He watched the sand dance around with his hand on the roof.

Po looked around until he saw the Sandman, who also saw Po. With quick waves to each other, The Sandman, or Sandy, floated off and let his sand do the work.

Po smiled excitedly at the direction. That's what he wanted to be, a Guardain. In order to be one, he had to be choosen by Manny to join. Clearly, Po didn't think he could ever make it to their level. He was, as he put it, at Level Zero. Even so, That didn't stop him from dreaming. Po watched the dreamsand, wishing that he could-

_*crack* *fall* *thud*_

Po rubbed his throbbing head and looked up at the burning roof. He looked at his bed, which had the gloves he forgot to put back on. Po sighed in aggravation.

"I got it!" Po stouted, pretending that someone had heard him, before sucking up the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

-The next day-

in the continent of Asia, China to be exact, stayed the Hubei Volcano. In the Volcano was the once imfamous Wu Sisters' fortress. Many things have broken down and aged with time, but it didn't bother the fire spirits of China that it now housed. Three in particular had no problem with it as they sat on their black lava rock thrones, faces hidden in shadows, and watched wolf fire spirits working with metal.

The largest wolf, the Alpha, bowed before the Three king fire spirits.

"My lords, everything is all most ready."

The spirit to the right smirked.

"Good." The largest spirit in the middle said.

With that, the Alpha went back to working with his pack.

The middle looked to the left to the left spirit, who perked a little from his boredom.

"Since you're so bored, would you like to get it started."

The left spirit smirked and stood.

"I would love too..."

With that, he ran in a blur, along with a few other wolves.

-Later-

"I can't believe I'm being forced to do this..." Jack grumbled as his wind flew him through the mountains in China to get to the Valley of Peace.

Jack thought back to just a few hours ago.

-Flashback-

_The Guardians looked at North's globe in horror and shock. The lights on the globe were turning red, which has never happened before. If that wasn't odd enough, Asia had started getting burn marks that spread to the rest of the globe._

_"North, what it going on?" Jack asked as everyone backed away from the burning globe._

_"I do not know." North said._

_When the globe had fully changed into looking like an post apocalyptic world, that when three shadows started coming from behind the globe. The only thing truly visible about them were there eyes._

_The first to come out was a cat like creature with orange-red eyes. The second was phoenix-like creature with orange eyes. The last, and biggest one was a long dragon with yellow eyes and looks like a dragon commonly known in China._

_All three of them looked down at the guardians and charged at them. The guardians readied themselves, but as they were going to get hit in, the shadows went through them and instantly disappeared._

_"Bloody Hell?!" Bunny yelled before him and the others looked back at the globe. They looked up at yet another shadow loaming over the globe. This one didn't look like anything thing, it just looks like a large cloud with fire blue eyes. It looked at them and like out an ear-piecing roar._

_They all covered their ears, Bunny especially for a count of his ears. They stayed that way until the roar died and the thing disappeared like the other shadows. The Guardians looked back at the globe, which had turned back to its blue and green state and the lights were back to being yellow._

_"What was that?" Tooth asked._

_"I told you, I do not know." North said._

_The moon was full that night. The light shined in, on the spot it normally would. They surrounded the spot._

_Sandy had a question mark while looking at Manny, asking what to do._

_The crystal came out and started choosing the new guardian._

_"It seems that we are getting a new comrade." North said smiling._

_"What? More help?" Bunny asked in an unbelieving tone._

_"I wonder who it'll be this time..." Tooth said._

_They watched as the crystal finally shown an image. It was Po, standing in a peter pan with his hands on his hips. North's eyebrows when up._

"_Ain't that…" Bunny said trying to put his finger on the name._

"_Xiao Po." North said with a smile._

_They heard about the panda only once or twice. They didn't know much about him, except that he was a Dragon's fire spirit created by Manny, and not an evil spirit. Other spirits and immortal beings only saw him as a fire spirit that would eventually go bad, but the Guardians were different._

_North never really met Po, but as long as he wasn't causing trouble with them, he has no problem._

_Bunny goes by what he sees and the only time he sees Po, said panda was just often klutzy. It would make Bunny cautious of his fire power, but doesn't make him think that he was evil._

_Sandy saw no problems with Po. The only thing that could possibly be a threat is that the panda could turn his sand to glass if held by him long enough. Other than that, He was happy to be around him._

_As for Tooth, she was, well, Tooth. She's a nice girl willing to get to know the person before judging them._

_None of the Guardians had a problem with Po. None of them…except Jack._

"_No." Jack said shaking his head. "No. No! Manny, I want a redo!"_

_They looked at him in shock._

"_What's wrong with you?" Bunny said crossing his arms._

"_We don't want him!" Jack said, motioning to Po's image. "That panda is __**not**__ a guardian! All he does is burn down trees and melt snow! He's a clumsy, fat-"_

"_Guardian!" North said, then looked at Bunny with a smirk._

_"What?" Bunny said when he noticed. "I couldn't have possibly sounded like that."_

_"Sounded like what?" Jack asked. "What are you implying?"_

_"Nothing." North said before laughing._

-End Flashback-

After that, North had told him that he had to find him. Jack was beyond livid, he didn't even _like_ the panda and now he had to work with him. Manny _better_ be thankful that Jack didn't have the power to blow up and regenerate a moon, or he'd abuse the _hell_ out of it by now...


	4. Chapter 4

Lin laughed and clapped his hands as three small fire balls flew around his room. He didn't have school today, so Po came by to keep him company. Po was makeing sure the balls didn't hit anything while flew around. He laughed as he did this and brought the balls back it his hands.

"Ok, that's enough Lin. I need to head back to me my home." Po said.

When he walked to the window until Lin grabbed his pants leg.

"Can you tell my the story again before you go?" He asked, giving Po the puppy dog look.

Po chuckled, knowing he can't say no to that face.

"Ok." Po said. "Sit down and...wipe your wings."

Lin looked at his wings, which had cinder from Po's pants on them. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Lin sat on his bed beside TingTing and waited for Po to doing something.

Po held out his hand and summoned fire images.

"A long time ago, In the dark ages..." Po said.

The fires turned into a little village with villagers running around into fear.

"The world wasn't as good a place that it is now. It was practically ruled by the Nightmare King, Pitch Black."

The fire swirled into an image of what looked like Pitch laughing evilly.

"All seemed lost..."

Po looked down in pretend terror, making Lin look scared.

"That is!"

Lin perked up.

"Until the Guardians were formed! At first, there were only four."

The fire turned into all of the Guardians except Jack.

"Nicholas St. North, or Santa Claus." Po said pointing them out. "E. Aster Bunnymund, Easter Bunny. The tooth fairy, or Toothina. And finally the Sandman, known by his friends as Sandy."

Lin clapped in excitement when they were introduced.

"With them came Hope, Dreams, Wonder, and even Memories. That was enough to get people to stop believing in the Boogeyman."

The fire showed images out the Guardians being triumphant over Pitch.

"But this peace didn't last long, for about three hundred years later, Pitch tried to claim his world back by getting children to believe in his and not them. This time, the Guardians were no matches with just the four of them."

Now, The fire showed Pitch and his Nightmares trampling over the Guardians. Lin covered his mouth in surprise and fear.

"Things could've gone bad really fast...If Jack Frost hadn't come in, with a small group of kids who still believed and his ice of _pure awesomeness_!"

The fire turned to Jack and the children coming in and beating the Nightmares away, and the Guardians getting up and helping.

"They helped the Guardians fight back Pitch and the world believed again."

There was another triumphant image, this time with Jack and the kids.

"Jack became a guardian and they've been protecting the whole world of children ever since. But there will come a day where they will be weak again and will need another Guardian to help..."

-Dream sequence-

_The Guardians looked around as they were surrounded by the Nightmares._

_"They are even worse than last time!" North said holding his swords._

_"We need a hero to help us!" Tooth said with her hadn on her head like a damsel in distress._

_**But they would not fear for long...**_

_Sandy tugged on North's coat._

_"What is it Sandy?" North asked._

_Sandy pointed to a light that was in the distance in the darkness._

_The Guardians looked at the light as it came closer._

_"Oi! That's-"_

_Bunny didn't get to finish as wind from the light stopping in front of them. They looked up and smiled excitedly._

_**...For their Guardian would come with all of his awesomeness in tact!**_

_"It's Xiao Po!" Tooth said in a swooned tone._

_Po stood on a fire ball expressionless, wearing robes with flare patterns and a wide-brimmed hat while holding his staff._

_Po pointed the staff at the Nightmares and fire was shoot at them all, turning them to glass. The Guardians watched until Po stood at the center of statue Nightmares._

_Po looked at the Guardians, who were bowed before him._

_**The Guardian would be someone who even the Big Five would respect!**_

_"We should hang out." Jack said as they stood next to Po._

_"Agreed..." Po said._

_Out of nowhere, more Nightmares appeared and surrounded the Guardians, who were ready for it._

_They charged towards each other._

_**But when your facing Pitch Black and his thousands of Nightmares, there's only one thing that matters. And that's-**_

-End dream-

Po heard a sound in the distance. It sound like a pillar of the Palace falling down, and he'd know the sound anywhere.

Po gasped and made the image dissappear.

"What's wrong Po?" Lin asked.

Po looked at Lin then out of the window.

"Lin, I'll see you tomorrow, Ok?"

Without waiting for Lin to answer, Po jumped out of the window and flew to the Palace on a fire ball. Po kicked open the doors and took out his staff. He walked around slowly, cautious of any intruders.

"Hey fatty!"

Po turned quickly and pointed his staff at none other than...

"Jack Frost?" Po asked.

"Don't blink." Jack said snapping his fingers.

Next thing he knew, Po landed head-first into a bag, the fall knocking him unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you really have to knock him out?"

That was the first thing Po heard as he came to consciousness. As he was opening his eyes, he heard complaining grunting. Something like 'He was heavy' or something.

"Wait a minute North! Don't punish them for that. We got him here, quiet and _not_ awake."

Po tried to remember the voice and what had happened, but his head was throbbing too much.

"Bloody hell, mate. _I_ don't knock _you_ out."

"Yes, but you did get Yetis to shove me in a bag."

Po felt and saw blue green and pink blur opening his muzzle.

"Oh! He sure doe have some nice fangs and molars! Oh...maybe he should clean further back..."

Po was wide awake when he felt a hand go to the back of his mouth. He started yelling at her to stop.

"Oh! He's awake!"

The person flew back and let Po spit the taste of feathery hand out. Po stood from the ground he was laying on and was about to yell if he hadn't looked first.

He looked at the Guardians and vise versa. Jack was the only one not looking, he just found his nails more interesting while leaned on his staff. North was the first one to break the silence.

"Hello young comr-"

They all covered their ears when Po did a fan_girl_ scream.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! It's the Guardians! Hi I'm Po! I'm you're biggest fan!"

"We know who you are, mate. And we're-"

"You already know me?! B-But how?! I'm just a panda! Wow! The Big Five knows who I am!"

"...Yes we do. But I need your-"

"Elves and Yetis!? Are we in North's Workshop?! This is so awesome!"

The Guardians, Jack included this time, watched as Po ran around the Globe room.

"I liked him better knocked out..." Jack said as Po admired how big the globe was.

"I can't believe I'm here! This is the best thing tha ever happened to me! I think I'm gonna-"

Po fell with a thud, fainted. The Guardians, along with the elves and yetis, stared at the fainted panda. Jack even poked him with the end of his staff.

"Well, he's dead. I vote burying him in a pet cemetery." Jack said.

The others shout scolding looks at him.

"To excited to stay passed out!" Po said when he popped up.

Jack groaned and facepalmed.

"If just an honor to be at the North Pole, in the Workshop, and... Wait, why am I here?"

It was the calmest thing Po said the whole time he was here. Po looked at them, waiting for someone to answer. Bunny lean towards North.

"How do we tell him without having him a heart attack?" Bunny whispered.

"Is that optional?" Jack whispered.

"First off, No." North said sternly to a pouting Jack. "Second, let's just cut to chase!"

North put his hand on Po's shoulder. Po felt so excited, he would have been bouncing again if North was holding him.

"Congratulations Po! You are now a guardian!"

The yetis and elves started celebrating with music and North got out an old book with a _G_ on it. Po looked at them all with a shocked look.

Jack smirked at the look. It made Jack think that Po was reconsidering thinking this was awesome. Jack laughed to himself as he listen to the panda say-

"This is awesome! I'm a Guardian!"

What?

The Guardians, excluding Jack, cheered for Po as he was jumping in happiness.

"I'm gonna be along side my idols! I'm so happy, I could pee!"

They stopped cheering and took a step back from Po, in case he was peeing. North started with the Guardians Oath and while he did this, Jack was complaining to himself in the back.

Jack watched the whole scene of Po getting congratulated until it was over and walked out of the room.

-That night-

Po was walking down the hall of the guestrooms in the Workshop. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy went home a long time ago to do thier jobs. North offered Po to stay the night, seeing that Po used up most of his energy in that time being excited and almost burning things. North opened the door to Po's room.

"Take plenty rest. We will begin seeing what you can do tomorrow." North said closing the door behind him.

Po stood in the middle of his room. Po put his staff holder off and put it on the headboard of his bed before sitting on it. Po took off his first, comfortable with sleeping that way. Po was glad that North gave the bed imflammable sheets so he wouldn't burn though the bed. Po looked at his belly after he had heard growling. Indeed it was his belly making the noise.

"Can't be a Guardian on an empty stomach." Po said with a smile.

Po looked out of his room. He heard the Yetis working, elves _working_ with them, and even a chainsaw in the backround of it all. It wouldn't hurt anyone if had a _tiny_ midevening snack.

Po walked down the hallway, looking very excited. When he passed by the last door, Jack, who was staying there too, opened the door with an annoyed look.

"Jack!" Po said surprised.

"Jack _Frost_..." Jack corrected.

"Sorry. How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard you stomach."

"Oh that! I was just going to get a snack and-"

"You don't belong here..."

Po stared with a 'obiviously of course not' look.

"Well...Of course not. it's your room and I-"

"No. I meant you _don't. Belong. Here._"

Jack walked up to Po, who was backing away a little afraid, while holding his staff.

"There's a reason why no one wants to be around you and your little buddies. If you were to stay a Guardian, you would leave a mess everytime you'd try to help a child. A _flaming_ mess."

Po was backed into the wall and Jack stopped walking and pointed his staff at Po.

"If you really want to protect the children, the best thing you can do is be gone by morning and not think about being a Guardian again."

With that, Jack walked back to his room and slammed the door shut. Po was left there in sadness.

"...big fan..." Po said, looking down in shame and sadness.


	6. Chapter 6

Po sat at a cliff deep in the mountains far from the North Pole, with his shirt and staff with him. He was eating a fried peach from the Peach Tree that was on the cliff, very upset. He couldn't believe anyone would say that to him.

...Ok, he could believe that, but not one of his heroes. What had Po done to upset him that much? He was probably having a bad day or something. Well, one thing's for sure. Jack was kinda right.

Po wasn't really Guardian material, and without the gloves on his hands he'd burn everything he touched, set fire if held long enough. He gained only half of the control he needed for his fire, like getting control of leaving burned footprints where he stepped, and he wasn't getting any better. Po was thinking about just going back to the palace and never even having fantasies about the Guardians again.

"What have you have been crying about, Po?"

Had he been crying? Po wiped his eyes, seeing salty water on his hands after which had started making his eyes hurt. Yep he was crying. Po didn't need to look to see who was talking to him. He already saw to peach flower petals coming a mile away.

"It's nothing, Oogway."

Po felt his black-finger hand on his shoulder. He looked at the old Giant Galapagos Tortoise with the jade green eyes. Oogway was the Spirit of Spring. He wore green robes with floral patterns that were the same color as the peach petals that were surrounding his feet. The patterns was similar to the ones on his dark green shell. He held a sunflower that he used as his staff.

Oogway looked at Po with a knowing look.

"Po, you only come here and eat my peaches when you here upset." He said. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

Po sighed. Oogway was one of the fewer spirits that didn't think he was trouble, but Po sometimes thought he didn't count since Oogway accepted everyone who wasn't a threat to him or his garden.

_'It's weird, because I'm kinda both...' _Po said in his head after thinking about it, but he didn't bring it up.

He could tell him anything, even though the answers he gets back weren't always things he understood since Oogway like to stay cryptic with his answers.

"I was...choosen to be a Guardian."

"That is good, my fire friend!...But why are you sad?"

"Because I think that they may have choosen me by accident."

Po looked away from Oogway, feeling a little ashamed at telling his friend problems such as this.

"Po, There are no accidents." Oogway said with his usual knowing smile.

"Yes I know, you say that all the time...Where did you get that anyway?"

"...I don't know."

Po laughed a little at that out of confusion and humor. but he soon went back to frowned.

"Well, this might be the _first_ accident in history."

Po stood up and started to walk down hill, slowly because he knew Oogway was following.

"I should have known that I couldn't have been a guardian. Everything he said was right."

Oogway didn't know who he was, but he hated seeing his youthful friend down because of things people said about him again.

"You should not take such things to heart. Fire Spirits are known to be evil, something that you are not. If you were, I would be planeting a new garden by now."

"Yeah, but I'm a _Dragon's_ Fire spirit created by Manny." Po stopped walking. "Maybe that fact effects my personality."

"But that fact makes you special." Oogway stopped behind him.

"Because I have a different name?"

"Because you are a kind person. That is one thing that makes you special. All you have to do is believe that you are special."

"...What does that mean?"

Oogway shrugged and started walking down hill on his own.

"You tell me." He said as he walked.

Po just stared at the walking tortiose, still not believing him. He may not be evil, but he still controlled fire, which will burn no matter who had it. Damage was still there after he takes it back, and it makes him more guilty to see it. He really didn't want to do damage to children he would protect.

But Oogway was a wise old tortiose, and many other spirits regret not taking any wisdom he had to say. Po didn't want to be wanted to be one of those spirits.

"Okay, I'll...try to-"

Po's ears went up, hearing screaming in the distance. He ran back up the hill and looked on the cliff. In the distance, there was smoke rising from a mountian village. Oogway stood next to him.

"What are you waiting for, Guardian?" He asked Po with his until knowing look.

Po took a deep breath and flew away on his fire ball. He thought that it was probably some fire that he would just suck up when he got there. He didn't know how _wrong_ he was.


	7. Chapter 7

A brown feline nose took in the smell of smoke cause by the fire that reflected in his golden eyes. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Everyone was running around in chaos and some goose, sheep, pigs, etc. are getting angry and blaming each other for the mess. In fact, he didn't even have to set fire to anything. He just let the fire spirit crocodiles run around to make people believe in them through spreading confusion and make people angryenough to do for no reason othe than the fact that they were angry. Now the people who got to the point of believeing they were there either ran or just caused trouble along with them. It was beautiful to Tai Lung.

Said cat looked very different from when he was alive. It was still easy to tell that he was some species of leopard since he still had his brown and black spots, but his fur now had a redish tint to it. His muzzle and underbelly stayed the white color it was when he lived, as well as his whiskers still twirled together. He was shirtless still, and only wore red pants and gold belt with the words 'Fire Leopard' inscripted in red.

Tai Lung stood on a roof of a building while watching it all. He looked around and saw a sight that he had expected to see. The Guardians from one direction and the newest Furious Five (A Tiger, pelican, wolf, lemur, and lizard) from another direction had come to try to stop the comotion. Tai Lung and was about to get in their way if he hadn't been someone else coming from the opposite direction of the Guardians.

Tai Lung squinted his eyes at it and growled when he saw that it was the panda that caused his death. It seems the panda didn't notice him yet, so he started making his way to him not even thinking about the Guardians or the Five right now.

With Po, he landed on the ground and took off his gloves. He was sucking up the fire and the negative emotions within the villagers. Po smiled at how easy he thought this was. This was all he had to do right? This was a big mess, but he'd handled bigger. He's not-

Those thoughts stopped abruptly as he yelped at the sight of a very burly leopard standing in front of him with his arms behind his back, as if he was ready to so much as _sneer_ Po to death.

Po took a breath, believeing that he wasn't looking at him.

"It just a random citizen..." Po said, not knowing what the leopard was. "No problem..."

The leopard remained unmoving, only raising a brow as Po held out his hands to take away his negative energy from a far. Po was baffled when all the leopard did was laugh at him.

"No." The leopard said. "Sorry panda, but you can't take the anger out of a fire spirit."

Po looked in horror when he said that.

"Y-You're a..."

"Yes, I am." Tai Lung said, staring Po up and down. "Truth be told, I'm still trying to comprehend that you are too."

Po froze as Tai Lung put his hand under his chin.

"Is it true you don't remember anything about your past?" Tai Lung asked in a low and dangerous tone. "Or how you died?"

Since fire spirits were mostly angry, powerful dead souls, They lose their memory like other spirits, but the most they can remember are at least how they died and what made them angry in their lives. Tai Lung remembered Po very well, as well as what had happened to him.

But Po shook his head at remembering Tai Lung.

"N-No...No I don't..."

Po backed away from Tai Lung, who smirked at his answer.

"So, you don't remember me." Tai Lung, walking to Po. "That's alright, because I remember you."

Tai Lung got on all fours and Po got out his staff, preparing to fight.

With the Guardians, they were fighting the fire crocs out of the village. The Five were as well, but as expected, they didn't do as well as they should if they could see them. Even when they are using their other senses, they were still getting hurt.

Jack wasn't doing much better, being a winter spirit. He wasn't even suppose to come with the others, but he hated being left out of things. Sandy would have been having a hard time if he didn't know how to use the glass made of his sand to his advantage.

"Still think that coming along was a good idea?" Bunny asked Jack, who glared.

"I think I might have some rabbit when were done just for saying something."

"Rack off ya- Is that Po up there?"

They all stopped fighting and looked at the sky. Through it was farther away, they could tell that Po was there on his fire ball, fighting what looked another fire spirit on another fire ball. Jack shook his head.

"I thought he left..."

He hoped nobody heard that, but North did.

"What do you mean, he left?" North asked.

"Answer later." Bunny said. "The mate's in trouble. Let's go."

That made their way to Po, not noticing that a small, furry person going along at a faster pace.

Po really was in trouble and he was scared to death. This stranger fire spirit told him that he remembered him. Po wanted to find out what he remembered about him, but right now wasn't the time.

Po held his shoulder, where he was resently hit. They'd only been fight for a short time and Po couldn't land a hit himself. Tai Lung, however, landed many hits and made it known by leaving marks.

Po couldn't keep this up. He turned around and tried to fly away to get help, but he ended up falling off his ball. Po fell to the ground face first, laying there for a while to get his focus back. Po spat out a white fang into his hand and stood up to run. He yelped when Tai Lung landed in front of him, sucking up Po's fire ball in his hand.

Po froze again, clutching on his tooth and his staff, which he kept unscratched.

"Before you die, you may as well know my name." Tai Lung said. "I am Tai Lung, the true Dragon Warrior."

Po watched in fear as Tai Lung raised his clawed hand to strike. But fear turned to amazement as a small furry person ran in front of him and hit a few points on Tai Lung's body.

Po looked back at Tai Lung, who was starting to go limp.

"Not...again..." Tai Lung before he passed out.

Po exhaled the breath he had and looked back at the person, who had on a wide-brimmed hat that blocked their face. The person lifted the hat and looked at Po with blue eyes. Po couldn't what animal they were because of the shadow of the hat, but he could tell that it was a grown female and that she was staring at him.

Po stared back in awe.

"C-Can you see me?"

The woman smiled and winked at Po. She placed a meduim-sized bag in front of him.

"Heal up, and I'll see you soon!" She said then started running.

"Wait!" Po yelled as the woman ran away.

He watched her, the last thing he saw of her was a bushy white tail with red stripes before she dissappeared into the shadows. He stared until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He yelped again and crawled away from them.

"Po! It's ok, it's us!" Tooth said, putting her hands cautiously on his face. "Nothing's broken is it?"

Po shook his head and smiled.

"Got a surprise for you."

Po handed Tooth his fang. She smiled and excitedly thanked Po. Jack rolled his eyes at her.

Sandy made an image of a bag and a question mark on his head. Po shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't look in yet."

Po put on his gloves before reached into the bag and pulled out an Arnica herb.

"Oh! Is Arnica!" North said. "Used for soothing burns and healing wounds."

"Where'd you get this, mate?" Bunny asked pulling out another herb of a different kind.

Po had a feeling that he shouldn't tell them about the woman. so he decided not to..

"I found it laying around." He lied.

North had the feeling that he was lying, but pushed it aside for later.

"The fire crocodiles have left. We go now."

Jack poked his staff on Tai Lung, who was still passed out.

"What about him?" He asked.

"What _about_ him?" Po asked back with a shaky tone.

Jack looked with a smirk.

"I think we should take him back to the Pole."

Po shook his head.

"You what?" Bunny asked. "Frostbite, out of all the stupid-"

"Okay." North said grabbing Tai Lung.

Bunny and Po looked at North and he called the reindeer.

"North, you can't be serious."

"This was no random burning that fire spirits would do. They caused the lights on the globe to grow red here, like Manny showed us."

Po didn't know what North was talking about. The lights turned red because of this? Had this happened before? probably not since North looked worried, and Po noticed that he looked slightly, but noticably weaker along with the others since he last saw them.

It look like none of them wanted to look weak. It made Po look down in shame since it was too late for Po to not look weak.

"He can not do anything for now. Leave him and he could cause more trouble when he gets up." North said boarding the sleigh while placing Tai Lung in imflammable clothes in case he would burn it.

"He'll cause trouble at the Pole!"

"Which is why we will be there. As well as my yeti, they are more than enough to handle him when he is conscious."

"You don't know that!"

"And he will be tied up! Besides, we need to know what is going on with the fire spirits. He's the only one here with information."

Jack looked at Po, going unnoticed, not sure if he should accuse him or just stay quiet and let the leopard along.

_'I'd probably be right either way.'_ Jack thought.

Bunny sighed, knowing that nobody could never win when North is being stubborn.

"You better know what you're doing North."

With that, Bunny cautiously went on the sleigh with Sandy and Jack.

"Come on Po." Tooth said grabbing Po's hand.

"Wait! I still need to put this-OW!"

Po leaped away as he felt water on his back. They both looked and saw the Furious Five throwing water on everything to put the fire out.

"I think they got it. You need these herbs on you right now." Tooth said pulling Po to the sleigh.

Po let Tooth lead him to the sleigh. Po looked back at the village with a shameful look on his face as they flew away. He almost died at the hands of a fire spirit. He was helped by someone smaller than both of them. He was glad the Guardians didn't see it or it would be so embarassing.

Po's thoughts wondered back to the woman. Who was she? What did she mean by 'see you soon'? Why did her eyes look so...familiar?


	8. Chapter 8

Po looked down as North was rubbing in the herb, that North had liquified, on his arms and neck and bandaging him up. Po also sat in an imfirmary bed, which it normally for Yetis injured on the job. The Guardians had gotten their energy that they lost back, which meant the five had calmed everyone down.

"That should do it." North said finishing. "Now that we are done we can-"

"I-I'm sorry..."

North looked at the dissapointed Po in confusion.

"What for?"

"I was weak back there. I almost let him get me."

Po looked at North when he did his hardy laugh.

"Po! You were fighting a stronger fire spirit. Do not blame yourself."

"But-"

"No! The important thing is your alive and safe."

Po wanted to respond, but he really didn't have anything else to say to convince North to blame him for his fire's weakness.

"If you say so..."

That wasn't the answer that North looked forward to, but he took it.

"Okay then! Let's go!" North said, knowing what might cheer Po up.

"What?"

"You have enough energy to walk, no?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then, you have enough energy to train! We are going to the new training room."

That made Po jump to his feet.

"I'm in!"

-Later-

"Uh..."

Po saw the training room. It looked a lot like the one back at the Palace, only without the fire pit, which was replaced with wooden training Pop-ups, and the jade turtle, and it was a lot more complicated for a panda like him to get through. Po could tell that North had this made just for him, but it was too much for Po's taste.

"Like it, mate?" Bunny asked and the other four walked in.

"North told the Yetis to clear out the spare room they had." Tooth said. "I even helped look into a few Kung Fu training room blueprints to help build."

Po looked with a strained smile and the others, safe for Jack, looked confused. They thought Po'd be ecstatic. Manny did tell them that Po loved things like Kung Fu an thought this would be a good way to show them what he could do. So why the strain to smile?

"You do not like it?" North asked.

"No, I do! It's just..."

"What is wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm able to get through this. Compared to this, I'm more...Level Zero."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"There's no such thing as _Level Zero_, fatass." He said.

_'You'd be surprised...'_ a voice in the back of Po's head said. Po can tell is wasn't Manny, but he ignored it.

North ignored Jack's french for now and said, "And even if there were, that is why it called training, so you can improve!"

"Yeah, but I...need to check on Tai Lung! He's still here right? I'll just check if he's awake-"

Po was at the door when a large hand grabbed the back of his neck and shirt, lifting him up and closer to the first part of the course.

"Yeti are watching him, they will tell us when he is conscious!Go! Try it!"

Po came to two conclusions from that. One, that North was a _very strong_ man, and two, he really had no more excuses. He put a foot out to step into the course.

"Ok Then it looks like...I'm doing it...here I go...into this...I'm gonna-"

Jack blasted ice onto Po's back, making him yelp and jump into the training course. Po saw a wreck ball heading for him as he looked scared.

But something in Po made him subconsciously dodged it.

_'...What the-?!'_ Po thought.

_'You're not level zero anymore!'_ The voice in the back of Po's head spoke again. _'This may be bigger, but you've faced bigger! Just move with it!'_

Po did as he was told. This was surprisingly a lot easier than Po expected. Like the in the course in the training hall, He wasn't perfect with it but he still was able to get though alive. Nobody noticed his red eyes started to get a blue color in it.

"He is natural!" North said.

Po only got a few scratches and bruise on his head and cheeck when he got to the pop-ups, which had pictures of Nightmares, Fearlings, fire spirits, and the guardians painted on, Bunny's work. These was, in Po's opinion, the easiest part and it made Po attack in a more aggressive manner. The blue in his eyes stared glowing brighter and brighter until Po accidently hit one with one of the Guardians on it.

"Opps!" He said as the blue in his eyes disappeared.

He hit one of the Jack pop-ups and managed to take its head off.

"Maybe...too much of a natural." Bunny said.

Jack looked ready to break his staff on Po's head.

"Sorry! I got a little carried away!" Po said with a nervous smile.

"No, This is good! Always room for improvement!" North said.

"Bright side, mate, is that you definitely ain't no _level zero_." Bunny said.

Po smiled until he heard chuckling. Peach flower petals flew into the room. The Guardians, safe for Bunny Po and Jack, prepared to fight.

"No! It's okay!" Po said as the petals started to take form. "He's not a threat."

The petals took the form of a smiling Oogway.

Bunny bowed repectfully.

"Hello Master Oogway." He said.

"Hello Aster." Oogway responded and looked at Po. "I witness some of your training."

"Oh, you saw that?" Po asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes...You are better than I remember."

Po looked at Oogway, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Better than you remember?"

Oogway chuckled again.

"Nothing."

Oogway face turned from smiling to serious.

"I was told that Tai Lung was to cause of all that comotion the Mountain Village. He is here, correct?"

Bunny nodded, still bowed.

"He should be still out."

"I wish to see him."

"Of course, follow me." North said walking out of the door.

Everyone followed suit, but both North and Po couldn't help but have feelings in their bellies that something bad might happen.


	9. Chapter 9

They were now in a privite jail cell used for keeping prisoners. Tai Lung was here with his arms tied up with chains connected to the wall. He was still out with his head hanging his head hanging down, the body unmoving except for breathing. There were large buckets of water above him in case started acting crazy.

"Here he is." North said.

Oogway glared at Tai Lung. Po stood outside, not wanting to get close to Tai Lung. Oogway held out his hand and in it grew different types of plants and leafs usually used to calm and relax the mind.

The Guardians watched cautiously as he brought the plants to Tai Lung's muzzle and touched a few points on the leopard's body. The Yetis, that were holding the strings that held the buskets, prepare to dump.

Tai Lung's eyes few open. Po's eyes flashed blue for a split second at it, which made Po go into a silent panic. Tai Lung started breathing heavily in anger, but calm down as quickly as he got angry on the count of sniffing and accidently biting the plants still in his muzzle.

Oogway kept it that way until Tai Lung was half-sedated.

"Tai Lung?" Oogway said.

Tai Lung stared at Oogway for a moment before answering.

"It's been a while."

Oogway backed away, not dropping his glare. "It has indeed..."

Po looked at the scene and saw it as a sign to walk in. Tai Lung's eyes shifted to Po.

"Panda! What happened to you? Those aren't mine."

Po realized he still had his bruises on his head and cheek. Po looked away, not wanting to be looked at.

"You have a few questions to answer." Bunny said, putting his boomerang in Tai Lung's face.

Tai Lung simply stared at it.

"I'd bite that out of your hand if I wasn't so mellowed out. This puts me in a good mood, so I'll answer calmly. There's no preventing it anyway."

North, or any of them for that matter, didn't like the sound of that.

"What are you fire spirits planning?"

"I thought it was obvious. The same thing Pitch was planning. Only this time, we gonna make sure its in our favor."

"How so?"

"Us fire spirits don't have to act on just _one_ person's command. We have three, one being yours truly, so we can spread like the wild fire we are in a matter of days, just like we did causing World Wars 1 and 2 and the Cold War. I'm sure you remember that."

The Guardians safe for a confused Jack flinched at that.

"What was wrong with that?" Jack asked.

"In those days, with adults being angry at other countries and causing war, kids eventually took influence and acted like that towards others. Some even stopped believing us." Tooth said.

"Since hatred and anger does a _fantastic_ job at blocking out judgement and reason, which is what we work on the most, it made us almost weaker than we'd be if they'd stop believeing in us." North said.

"We were lucky that Pitch wasn't thinking revenge at the time, or we would have been sitting ducks anyway." Bunny said. "Thats way the globe lights were turning red today. North builded the globe _after_ those wars, not taking chances on losing tasks of belivers again, hence us not regonizing it when it happened."

"Bingo!" Tai Lung said. "Back then, we were still on our way to domination and were getting good laughs at doing it, especially when convensing Hitler to tell people the Jews caused thier first downfall and giving him a little help. But sadly, they all ended and people went back to relaxed. There was still hate there, but only enough to survive on."

Two elves walked in eating a cookie big enough for the both, wonder what was happening. They closed the door and looked at Tai Lung, who beckoned them closer with his tail.

"Big Kitty!" The elves said in their language.

"Wait!" North said as the elves ran to the _big kitty_.

Tai Lung reached a foot out and touched both elves on the head. The elves' eyes went bloodshot and they started violetly fighting over the cookie.

North tried to brake them up, only to being bitten multiple times. Tai Lung as North dropped both elves to nurse his hands.

"Believe it or not, for us it's kinda fun to see people make the fire themselves. I bet deep down, it's even fun for the Panda."

Tai Lung looked at Po, who was taking away the hostel emotions from the elves. Po didn't dignify that with a response.

"Focus on us, mate." Bunny said angrily.

"You know we will never let that happen?"

"Which is why we're causing another stir up of rage. We are well aware that it made you weak and when you are weak, you can't get in our way. Sure the panda's new, but he's just one new edition to your band of weirdos that won't make much of a difference."

The more Tai Lung talked, the more angry Po grew. He was trying to sooth it the best he could, both to not give Tai Lung power and to be careful not to be _that angry again_.

"Probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, like I said, you can't prevent it. We've grown in some pretty good numbers that not even you all can keep up with."

Oogway shook his head and pointed his sunflower staff at Tai Lung.

"You have not changed at all Tai Lung." He said.

"No shit. I have no plans on changing."

"That will mean that the results of your actions will not change as well."

At that moment, sounds of Yetis fighting off something came from the other side of the door. Tai Lung chuckled.

"I think you're about to see the reason why that was the only reason why that's the only thing changing."

Everyone made their way to the toy making part of the shop and were beyond the point of shock at what was happening.

There were wolf-like fire spirits fighting with the Yetis, who were also fighting each other, destorying the toys that were made or close to being finished. There weren't as many as it would be if it was close to Christmas, but the tools and sections were also getting damaged, making North the most livid person in the room.

"What a lovely sight, huh?"

They looked around at who was speaking and spot a leucistic peacock standing in front of them, with a large wolf next to them. He wore red silk robes that complainmented the red and orange spots on his feathers. It was easy to tell that he was of royalty when he was alive as his orange eyes stared at them as if he was staring at nothing but commoners.

Po was suddenly terrified of the peacock. some part of him wanted to run, or fight, or to do something about the bird. The horrible images flashing before his eyes got him frozen to the ground, however.

A smirk form on his black beak.

"Step aside so we can get the brute." He ordered.

"What makes you think we will?" Jack asked, pointing his staff.

"Don't have to."

They looked at one of the big, flying airplanes and Tai lung was there, holding his chains and hanging the rope that were suppose to have buskets of water on them. The Yetis, who still held to the rope, were grumbling for help. Tai Lung both chains and rope and looked at the peacock.

"You didn't have to come for me, Shen." He said as he jumped down to the peacock, Shen's, side.

"Well apparently, I did from what your sorry crocs said."

Tai Lung growled as Shen chuckled.

"Let's just go."

Fire appeared before thier feet and before the Guardains could do anything, a fire wall appeared. They were blocked from few until Po sucked it all up before it did more damage. They ran outside into the night to see Shen flying and Tai Lung on a fire ball, as well as the wolves.

Tai Lung started scowling. The effect of the plants were wearing off faster than they already were.

_'Too bad. I was actually thinking about letting them live.'_ Tai Lung thought.

"What's wrong? Didn't get enough to ruin?" Shen asked.

Tai Lung held out his hands and two large fire balls appeared in them.

"Something like that." He said turning and throwing down the balls.

That headed for Po and Oogway. They saw them coming and Oogway put up a shield while Po held out his hands. When the balls hit, Tai Lung made them turn pushed them toward the cliff that the Workshop stood over. Both of them push the fire back so they wouldn't fall, while the Guardians were trying to get to them. But Oogway was a Spring spirit, a _very old_ one at that, and his shield didn't last long.

Po heard pain-filled screaming and saw Oogway, falling down the cliff while burning alive.

"NO!" Po yelled as he dissappeared into the dark icy mist below.

"Jack, go get him!" North commanded.

As Jack flew down the cliff, Po was foaming at the mouth. He could no longer hold his anger in. Po threw the fire back like it was suddenly nothing.

"Crikey!" Bunny yelled dodging the fire.

The Guardians felt the atmosphere change, making them feel almost ready to hurt someone or something. Po's fur and eyes started turning blue as he looked at Tai Lung and Shen, who stopped to watch the show. They both were surprised at this.

"This is new." Shen said.

A sand whip grabbed one of the wolves and sent it to the snow below. The wolf tried to get and recover from the burning water from the melted snow, only to have the Sandy attack in rage.

"Look at that..." Tai Lung said watching the other Guardians trying to stop Sandy.

"Should we tell him?" Shen asked.

"Why not?"

they, as well as the other fire spirits, flew away. The wolf was able to get away as Sandy was being calmed down. Po was about to fly after them, but the blue fur and eyes turned back red.

Po was so dazzed that he couldn't stand. His friendly aura came back, causing Sandy to calm down.

"Po!"

Tooth flew to Po as North and Bunny checked with Sandy, who seemed to not remember what he did.

"Tooth...Oogway..." Po said as water came out of his eyes again, making them hurt.

"Jack's seeing if he can find him." Tooth said. "North'll get him heal up in no time."

Of course, Tooth didn't know that, but it was to make sure Po didn't do that again.

"Tai Lung... Shen... they..."

Po was hypervenilating at lost of too much energy. Sandy floated to Po and blew dreamsand in his face to calm him down. Po started getting sleeply and eventually fell asleep.

-Dream-

_Po was standing in an open field in the middle of the Bamboo forest without a scratch on his body. The sky showed daytime, clear of any clouds. There was the aroma of peaches in the wind as well as peach petals, which calmed Po more that he already was. Po looked around until he saw the other Guardians talking to one another. Po was smiling at the scene and was even happier to see Oogway there talking to North._

_"Guys! Oogway! You're all okay!" Po yelled._

_Po ran to them, as happy as any panda could be. The others looked back at him when blank, yet unamused faces. Po stopped running with he saw them._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_"Po, what are you doing here?" North asked sternly with his arms crossed._

_"I thought..."_

_"We realized how useless you are mate. So we replaced ya with this beaut right here." Bunny said._

_What he mentioned to was...a radish?_

_"Is that a radish?!" Po asked in complete shock._

_"Yeah. So weak, a radish can replaced you." Tooth said cruelly, laughing afterwards._

_The sky started twisting into black. Po back away as they laughed at him sadistically. Even the radish was laughing. Tears started coming down._

_"Look! Fatass is crying!" Jack said._

_Po didn't know what Sandy said afterwards, but could tell by the twisted look on his face that he wasn't going to help him. Po looked to Oogway, who was smirking in a very evil, out of character manner._

_"What? It's not my fault. The radish is quieter, more balanced, would be able to control __**that**__ side of you, surely wouldn't have let me get burned, and he knows better kung fu."_

_The radish made a battle cry and jumped towards Po._

_"No. No!" Po said before being grabbed by the radish._

_They all laughed as Po was getting beatten._

_Po layed on the ground at the end, wounded, and listened to everyone laughing and calling him names. They soon dessolved into shouts of malice and complete hate all directed at him._

_Po started vibrating violently as the radish came in for a final blow on Po._

_The last thing Po could remember doing in the nightmare as the radish came in was roaring into the sky and sending a wave of hate and blue fire all around him._

-End-

Po sat up screaming. He looked at his hand, which was vibrating as violently as he whole body was in the nightmare. It looked like Pitch decided to sneak into the Workshop and give him a nightmare. Come to think of it...

Po looked around. He definitely _wasn't_ in the Workshop anymore. The room looked a lot like his room in the Jade Palace with the burnt...everything.

"Am I still dreaming?" Po asked not expecting an answer.

"No, you're not."

Po jumped and looked back. Standing there was Pitch, holding a tray...of soup and tea?

"Glad to see that you're awake."


	10. Chapter 10

Pitch stared at Po, who was trying to get out of the nightmare sand that bonded him to the ground. Po tried turning the sand to glass, but more sand just replaced it. Pitch watched with amusement a full five minutes until Po finally started breathing heavily, having ran out of energy.

"Are you done? Because this is getting laughably pathetic." Pitch asked.

"Not until you let me go." Po protested. "I'm not gonna let you turn me into a fearling! Or a nightmare, mostly because I'm a guy! Oh crap, my staff! Where's my staff!"

"I never said I'd do that. And over there." Pitch pointed to the farthest right corner of the room, where Po's staff and holder was.

Pitch placed the tray in front of Po. Po looked at the tray and saw the soup was filled with noodles and the tea was green. There were also dumplings that Po didn't see before. Pitch picked up the spoon in the noodles and brought it to Po's mouth.

Po snorted.

"Right, you really think I'm going to eat tha-"

Po had his mouth hanging out as Pitch touched a point on the back of his head, making Po freeze that way. Pitch dumped the soup from the spoon to his mouth before touching the point again.

Po swallowed accidently as he woke up. Po panicked, waiting to be turned. He was confused when nothing happened, but a delicious taste going down his throat.

"If I was going to turn you into a fearling, you'd be one already." Pitch said, releasing Po from the nightmare sand. "I like you Panda. I won't do anything to you. Plus if I do, that witch will kill me."

Po sat up and picked up the noodles.

"Witch?" Po said as he took out the chopsticks. "I didn't know you were dating someone?"

Pitch chuckled.

"I'm not!" He said as Po ate. "She's just a mortal I had the _pleasure _to call my special little believer."

"I...never thought you'd gain a special believer."

"I didn't either. But she proved me wrong about 20 years ago, when she was only five. She's a bit of a nut, but you'll like her I think. She wanted me to bring you here so she can meet you officially."

Po stopped eating and stared at Pitch with wide eyes.

"She can sees me?"

"See you? She adores you. That why she told me to find you. She also told me to make sure to were healing, but she can get impatient. So, I brought you here early so I won't have to hear her complain in my ear."

Po remembered Sandy putting him to sleep.

"How did you get me here anyway?"

"Well..."

-Flashback to just a few Hours ago-

_Pitch stood hidden behind the window of the infirmary, watching the scene inside._

_The sun was already raising, and not even Sandy have gotten any sleep. Tooth talked to the baby teeth and was happy to seeing that they were able to do their jobs while Tooth was busy. North set Po back onto his bed. Po was cleaned up, had his shirt back on, and was still sleeping with a small smile on his face._

_"Good to see he's having a good dream after all that." Bunny said._

_Jack walked in, holding both his and Oogway's staff. Oogway's was burnt at the stem and the sunflower only had two yellow petals left on it, both ready to fall off._

_"This was the only thing I found." Jack said then looked at Po with grimace. "Too bad he didn't go down with him."_

_"Jack, enough of that!" North ordered._

_"What? I don't know why I'm getting a talking to! He was the one having his peacock buddy come along!"_

_Pitch saw North pinch the bridge of his nose. He looked ready to hit Jack if it wasn't in his nature to hurt him._

_"Okay, everyone can go back to their work and let Po rest. Fix up the Workshop, and you-" North mentioned to Jack. "-we need to talk."_

_Jack placed the staff next to Po's bed and everyone walked out of the room. When the door was closed, Pitch floated in. A nightmare made its way under Po and strained to pick him up._

_Pitch could hear an arguement between Jack and North outside the door, then looked at Po._

_"You are a very popular panda." Pitch said._

_Pitch saw the dream floating above Po's head. Po's smile turned into a frown as the dream turned into a nightmare from contact with his sand. Pitch laughed, seeing that it was the radish nightmare that Po mostly has, but stopped when it quickly got darker._

_"Let's go."_

_Pitch and the nightmare floated out of the window._

-End flashback-

"-Then I brought you here, and there you are. I'm still wondering what you did to Jack to make him say things like that about you."

Po shrugged as he went back to eating. He realized what Pitch said about Jack walking in the room with the remains of Oogway's staff. He started eating more to drown his sadness on the fact Oogway was dead. He tried to hold back tears and even started making choked sobbing noises.

Pitch, not knowing how to calm crying people, started feeling very awkward and looked at the door.

"Where is she?"

Pitch stood and opened the door to look down the hallway.

"She already told her that you were here. She'd done by-"

"Hi Pitch!"

Pitch screamed at jumped back, spooked by someone hanging from the ceiling. Pitch composed himself back, as if nothing happened.

"I've taught you well." He said looking away.

Po looked at the person, who turned out to be a red panda female. She had red and white fur. Her thick eyebrows were black and the spots around her eyes were orange. She had her arms folded into the sleeves of her blue and black robes with light blue floral patterns.

Her blue eyes landed on Po and she gasped.

"Po!" She said. "I didn't expect you to be this early. Have you been crying? Poor panda baby!"

"Huh?"

The woman dropped on her feet and ran to Po to hug him. Po flinched, afraid that she would be burned from touching her. But he remembered that he had his shirt on.

Po looked down at the woman's back. He noticed a small ponytail, tied with blue robbin, she had that would easily go unnoticed. He also noticed her tail, white with red stripes.

"Hey...You're the lady who gave me the herbs."

The woman pulled back and nodded.

"Have they begun to work?"

"Y-Yes."

"That's good."

She glared back at Pitch.

"And you! What did you do to make him cry?" She asked walking to him.

Pitch looked offended.

"Me? Just because I'm the Nightmare King, _I'm_ the one who made him cry?"

"...Yes."

"Well, I _did_ make him cry. But it was an accident."

The woman poked out her lips while had a fake angry face on.

"That's cute, not threatening." Pitch said chuckling.

"Thank you." She said.

She looked back to Po, who was very confused, with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mingxia."

"Mingxia...that's 'clear halo' in chinese."

"Sure doesn't live up to the name, that's for sure-Ow!"

Pitch shook his hand from being fit by Mingxia's folded fan, which she got out of her sleeves.

"Hush! You're no saint either, in case you've forgotten!" She said.

Mingxia ignored Pitch's grumbling and smiled back at Po.

"It's very nice to meet you face to face Po."

"How did you know my name?"

"I was told about you by my grandfather."

"What? How is that possible?"

He never did anything to gain any other believers other than Lin. How would anyone else know of him?

"In my family, you are very well known Po."

"How so?"

"My great great great great great great grandfather's been passing down the stories of you, right down to my generation. I've always thought that you would be awesome to meet in person. Then when I met Pitch and he told me about immortal spirits like him, it made me want to look for you for a while."

Po was still very confused. He really had no stories about him that's worth telling. In fact, the only exciting thing that ever happen to him was joining The Guardians and all of these horrible things with the fire spirits.

"I tried to tell the Furious Five about you, but-"

"What? Furious Five?"

"Yes, they are my students."

Po didn't see that coming. He now took a guess that he was somewhere in the mountains from that.

"I tried getting them to believe in the stories, but they just look at my strangely. You see, I've lost my marbles."

"What? No!" Po said waving his hands defensively. "You're not crazy!"

Mingxia put on a face.

"Who said I was crazy? I said I lost my marbles." She said. "For some reason, that's why they don't believe me. I'm still looking for them."

"..."

Po looked at Pitch as to ask what should he say.

"I gave up a long time along." Pitch said. "Told you she's a bit of a nut."

"But I never mind them not believeing, because I believe." Mingxia said with a smile. "I've believed that you were still there somewhere, like when I first saw Pitch as a child. I've always wanted to see if you were exactly like my great great great great great great granddaddy S described."

"S?"

"He never put his full name on his diary scrolls, just _S_, the beginning of his name I guess. Anything with his name on it was lost in a large fire that happened before he and his Furious Five to this location. My grandfather had to read them to me, since I couldn't read before."

Po felt something in his stomach. It was guilt. Why did he feel suddenly guilty, he had a small idea. He looked at his feet, as if he found his one shoe very interesting. He didn't want to look at her for some reason.

Mingxia looked at Po and slowly frowned.

"Po?"

"I'm fine." Po said, not looking up.

He stood up and walked to the one window of the room, still looking down.

"I need to go."

Mingxia wanted Po to stay, but she could tell from the look on his face that he need to leave for an important reason.

"Come back at anytime. I can give you one of his scroll entries, if you like."

"...Sure."

Mingxia left the room and came back with a medium-sized scroll with a green _S_ on it.

"This one's special." She said, handing it to Po.

Po smiled and with a quick goodbye, flew out of the window on a fireball.

Mingxia looked at the food.

"Aw! He only ate the noodles!" She said picking up the full plate and cup of dumplings and tea. "Oh well, can't let it go to waste! Pitch, clean up this mess."

"What? Why do I have to do it?"

"It's your punishment for making Po cry!"

"I told you it was an _accident_!"

"Don't care!"

Po giggled from hearing the last of their arguement. They were the funniest pair Po's ever seen.

Po was able to find he way back to the North Pole and back to the infirmary window. He was about get back into bed, but then looked at Oogway's staff. He felt sick to his stomach seeing it. He needed to take it to his garden, Oogway would've wanted him to do it.

Po grabbed the staff and flew out of the window to Asia, not noticing a suspicous Jack Frost following him.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was already raising, and not even Sandy have gotten any sleep. Tooth talked to the baby teeth and was happy to seeing that they were able to do their jobs while Tooth was busy. North set Po back onto his bed. Po was cleaned up, had his shirt back on, and was still sleeping with a small smile on his face.

"Good to see he's having a good dream after all that." Bunny said.

Jack walked in, holding both his and Oogway's staff. Oogway's was burnt at the stem and the sunflower only had two yellow petals left on it, both ready to fall off.

"This was the only thing I found." Jack said then looked at Po with grimace. "Too bad he didn't go down with him."

"Jack, enough of that!" North ordered.

"What? I don't know why I'm getting a talking to! He was the one having his peacock buddy come along!"

North pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked ready to hit Jack if it wasn't in his nature to hurt him.

"Okay, everyone can go back to their work and let Po rest. Fix up the Workshop, and you-" North mentioned to Jack. "-we need to talk."

Jack placed the staff next to Po's bed and everyone walked out of the room. Jack closed the door behind him.

"Okay North, what do you want to-"

"What is your problem?!"

Jack was shocked by North's outburst. He looked at North, who looked like he was in any mood to take shit, which he wasn't. Everyone else walked away faster, knowing that a _very_ angry North is an 'I'm going to kill anyone who so much as breathes my air' North.

"What's my problem? What's _your_ problem?" Jack asked.

"Ever since Po got here, you have treated him with the most _disrespect_ I have ever seen out of someone your age! You even go as far as to get him to leave!"

Jack's eyes grew.

"What?! Did you not think I would remember that?!"

"Can we just take our minds off him for one minute! I still think we don't even need him, Let alone _want_ him!"

"Not according to Manny and the rest of us! We believe that Po can help us beat them, just like we believed that you can help us beat Pitch! You did not think you could do it, but you did it!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is point?! Enlighten me!"

"The point is he's gonna do more harm than good, and you all are blinded by his little _act_ to see it!"

"Act?! The only act I see is you, _acting_ like brat!"

"I'm not acting like a brat! If you don't see it now, what's the point of telling you? You're just gonna take that _monster's_ side anyway!"

North pinched his nose again. He was not in the mood for this. His workshop was in cinders, most of the toys were broken, and the tools need to be replaced. This severely wasn't helping.

"Look, I need to get back to work." North said walking away. "This isn't over!"

Jack stood there with a crossed look on his face until North was out of eyeshot.

"What are you looking at?" Jack shouted at the Yetis, who were watching the whole argument.

The Yetis quickly went back to work as Jack walked to his room. Jack sat at his window and just stared as snow started to fall inside the room. He stared until he saw a big fire ball pass by.

Jack, suspicious, opened the window and flew after him, wanting to see if he was right.

Meanwhile, in the Hubei Volcano, Shen and Tai Lung had made their way back with their news. Shen walked to a random fire spirit, who had a demonic form that was niether a croc nor wolf.

"Where's Ke-Pa?" Shen asked.

"In the throne room, checking on the finishing touches on the cannon." The demon spirit said while bowing.

Shen and Tai Lung walked into said room and here sat Ke-Pa, watching his demon fire spirits, along with and few crocs and wolves, finishing putting water in the enormous cannon.

Ke-Pa was a red dragon, much larger than the other spirits there, wearing a black robe with a red sash. He was decorated in gold rings and accessories that one would think Shen would wear since he was royalty. He even wore a gold nose ring and a couple rings on both horns.

Yellow eyes landed on Shen and Tai Lung as the lower fire spirits hurt them selves with the water accidently.

"Tai Lung! Welcome back!" Ke-Pa said in a phony happy tone.

"You really sent the prince after me?" Tai Lung asked.

"Admit it, you're thankful." Shen said.

"I would've been if I couldn't handle it. Hell, probably not even that."

"Whatever." Shen turned back to Ke-Pa. "It seems the brute's crocodiles were right about the panda. He had joined the Guardians, but he's no threat without any of his memories. From what Tai Lung told me, he made this easier than it should be-"

"It was actually pretty enjoyable seeing him try though!" Tai Lung interrupted. "Especially when I had killed Oogway and almost killed him-"

"Oh! Oogway's gone!" Ke-pa said as Tai Lung was wacked in the head by Shen for interrupting him. "This is too perfect! It'll make spreading hate so much happier for me!"

"There's something else." Tai Lung said.

Ke-Pa looked at him.

"We wittnessed the panda doing...something after I killed Oogway." Tai Lung said. "Can't actually explain it, but he got pissed and he started turning into blue fire. Most of him was still red, but he become strong enough to bat away my attack like it was nothing. The energy he gives off made the other Guardians start to get alittle rage-filled. The sandman was the first to snap, and he's the calmest out of them all. The others didn't follow, but probably would've if the panda hadn't calm down and change back. Would've had a wider spread if he was fully angry, but that's just a theory."

Ke-Pa listened to the whole thing and got an idea of what Tai Lung was saying. Po had blue fire power hidden inside him. That made him the strongest out of all four of them. That would be a problem if the panda had any control over it. But from the sound of it, he could only do it when angry and could actually hurt the other Guardians with it. This could be used to their advantage.

"Theories can be proven though. We make the panda angry enough to do most of the work for us." Ke-Pa said smirking in pure amusement. "That's...actually very brilliant of you, Tai Lung."

"I agree." Shen said, fanning himself with a white fan. "Here I thought you were lacking in intelligence."

"And here I thought you were lacking in muscle. Oh wait, _you are_! So, for the hundredth time, watch what you say!" Tai Lung growled.

"I don't _have_ to. You can't touch me!"

"You want to bet on that?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Enough! Both of you!"

Tai Lung and Shen stopped talking when Ke-Pa looked at them. It was easy to tell that he had to deal with thier fighting ever since they started to work together hundreds of years ago, and he hated them the more and more they did it. But he keeps them, knowing that it will be worth it in the end for him.

"Now, I think we should test this theory." Ke-Pa said. "And If it works, one can only imagine how fun it would be to see him make the mess they were trying to prevent. Why waste good fire making it ourself?"

"Where exactly are we going to do this?" Shen asked curious.

"Where else?" Tai Lung asked, pulling out a map of China.

He pointed at a small spot in the mountain.

"The Valley of Peace." TaiLung said. "He still stays there, even after death. There's where he has to have something that he holds dear enough to want kill someone other losing."

"Perfect!" Ke-Pa said. "And it won't be long 'til the other Guardians catch wind also. We could kill _six_ birds with two stone. Or should I say, cannon?"

At that time, the demon sprirts announced that the cannon was done. It was in the shape of a dragon with the actual cannon part sticking out of its mouth. It was bigger than both Tai Lung and Shen, but smaller than Ke-Pa, who had his hand on the cannon.

"We can use this on the Panda after he outlives his usefulness. Though it was intended for the Guardians, I'm sure my demons will love to _exercise_ with them."

"Now, are you happy to have my water cannon idea?" Shen said smirking.

"If the first cannons you had didn't work on him, what makes you think that this will?" Tai Lung said. "I may as will just do it myself-"

"You had your chance and you failed! It's my turn."

"I don't care whose turn it is." Ke-Pa said with a cold look in his eyes. "It will all end the same way. With the Guardains, and the whole world going out with a bang and a whimper."


	12. Chapter 12

Po sat on the cliff and looking up at the cloudy day sky while eating a peach. The remains of Oogway's staff leaning on the tree. Oogway left the garden to Po if he was to ever meet his demise. Now, Oogway was dead and the garden was Po's now.

Po ate a peach to drown his sadness again. He wanted to keep his mind off of this as much as he could. He looked in his hand, which had the scroll with the letter _S_ in it. He wanted to read, something was telling him to. This was a good time to.

Po put both hands on the scroll. He took a deep breath and was about to open the scroll until a voice filled with hate made itself known.

"I wonder what _that_ could be?"

Po looked back and saw Jack, walking pass all of the flowers over to him. Po didn't notice the suspicious look on his face while he just closed the scroll.

"Oh hey...this is nothing-"

Po gasped as Jack took the scroll.

"Really? Doesn't look like nothing." Jack said looking it over.

"Give that back...please." Po said in a silent tone.

"Why would I? What _don't_ you want me to see?"

"Give. It. _Back!_" Po repeated, growling it this time.

Jack pretended to think.

"...No, I don't think so."

Jack flew away. Po growled and got on a fire ball to follow Jack. They didn't go pass the Mountains, but Jack's speed made it a long chase. Po was starting to get very pissed. His fur and eyes were turning blue again as he took off his gloves.

Po held both hands out and aimed at Jack. But as the dragons on his hands were opening, some part in Po made him start trying to fight the urge to do a kill shot. He still shot a blue ball of fire out of his hands, but it fortunately missed.

Jack, seeing the ball, stopped and glared back at Po.

"Ha! I knew it!"

Behind Jack was a large cloud that made it start to blizzard. Po, whose fur and eyes was turning red again, stopped and stood there perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" The melting snow on his body wasn't the focus at the moment.

"You're just like other fire spirits! Don't care who you kill to get what you want! I bet you're working with them already!"

Po still looked confused.

"I don't know why Manny chose you! Maybe you even manage to fool _him_ with your oblivious moron act! I totally know you're a moron, but I know you know something about those other fire spirits! You didn't do anything to that chicken when he was at the North Pole and I know _damn_ well that you didn't knock out the cat! Just admit it, you're with them!"

"I'm _not_ on their side!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Why don't you believe me?" Po growled. "Why do you hate me? I've been try to be a good friend and Guardian-"

"And look how good that turned out! I told you that you were just gonna leave a flaming mess and so far, that's all that happened! You are a fire spirit that messes everything up! Whether on purpose or accident, you're equally to blame for just _existing_!"

Jack pulled his hand back to throw the scroll pass Po. He was about to do it, but he brag it down slowly when he looked at Po. Po was crying with his hands in his face. He was silently saying 'ow' as the tears stung his eyes and hands, and for the snow melting on him. The blizzard stopped as Po slowly floated back to the garden and stepped off the ball.

Po got on his knees and looked down in complete submission and shame. He saw Jack's feet in front of him with his puffy red eyes and begun talking.

"Don't you think I know that?" He said. "Everything you said is true. I want to say that they were just accidents, but Oogway told me there are no accidents. It only makes me feel confused over it. But the point is you may as well tell me something I don't know."

Jack watched as Po put back on his gloves on and held out his hand.

"Please...just give it back." Po said in a low and silent tone. "It not even mine, I'm borrowing it."

Jack wanted to say something like 'from whom?', but he just put the scroll in Po's hand, carefully since the scroll was very old. He really didn't have anything to say to this. The panda never broke down in front of him, or anyone, before, and it looked nothing like he was acting.

"You couldn't have been..."

Po, who was confused by what Jack said, looked at him while putting the scroll in his pocket.

"I couldn't have been what?" Po asked

"...Nothing. I've had some...bad experiences with fire spirits and-"

"You thought I was involved and that caused you to hate me?"

"Something like that...and the fact that you act nice and friendly kinda pissed me off. I thought you were a lying fatass."

"I wouldn't believe it either, so I don't blame you..."

Jack wasn't really comfortable with this. He actually still doesn't believe this is real. Po was a fire spirit, so that meant he was evil, right? He was working with _them_, wasn't he?

"...Be honest though. Are you with them or us?"

Po groaned, not out of annoyance but more out of hurt.

"With you guys. I would never be with them. I'm having a bad enough time trying not to get _that_ angry."

"What do you mean?"

"...When I turn blue..."

One of Jack's brows rose.

"I don't see what wrong with that."

"Blue fire is the second hottest fire, which makes me one of the strongest fire spirits." Po said. "I don't like being that. They would use that to no end if I ever joined them. I have no plans using it purposely after..."

Jack looked interested in hearing this. Not for any purposes on hurting him, but he was actually willing to sit and listen to the bear.

"Go on..." Jack said sitting down.

"...The Palace I live in."

"Palace?"

"Yeah, the Jade Palace. There were people who use to live there. I had nowhere to go that felt more like home. I wanted to be friends with them so badly, because I felt like they would be some the only people who'd accept me…who'd _help_ me…"

Po paused to let Jack sink it in, and then continued.

"It was mostly from the fact that no matter where I saw them, I could sense their sadness. They smile at other people, but the miserable feelings from them were easy for me to feel, and I didn't like it. I wanted them to see me so I could cheer them up…I don't know why I wanted them to know I was here so badly, it was like…like-"

"Like you knew them from somewhere?"

"Exactly! But I couldn't have known them before! When I first saw them, it was a few days after I was created by Manny!"

"…So, you _don't_ know?"

"Know what?"

"You...well…"

"Oh! I'm drifting off here, sorry!" Po said while rubbing his forehead, forgetting what Jack said. "Anyway, this went on for a few years before a gang of crocodiles, wolves, and even a few oxen attacked the Palace. The overpowered them with their number and when I saw them being taken down, I felt…rage. A mess of rage."

Jack felt a wave of aggression hit him suddenly. He looked at Po's face and immediately stood up to backed away as he saw the livid look, another look he hadn't seen from the panda.

"I was so angry that I couldn't do anything." Po said in a low voice that was filled with malice, as he started to turn blue. "I didn't want to watch the people be hurt; I want those bandits to go away! I wanted to make them suffer! And when they actually _managed_ to trap the old man and his wife, I-I-"

Jack backed away as Po was almost fully blue and there was a fire circle forming around him. Jack thought fast and made big, dark cloud above Po.

Po almost black out when he felt the blanket of snow fall on him. He turns red once again as the snow melted on him and the circle disappeared, leaving a burned circle behind. Jack walked cautiously to Po, who came back from his nearly insane state.

"…You okay?" Jack asked.

"…"

"Po?"

"…I burned it down…"

"What?"

Jack sat back down and listened some more.

"I don't know what exactually happened, since I wasn't in control at the moment. But when I was in control, the whole building was in blue flames. The bandits were dead and the people was lucky to escape."

Jack frowned at this.

"I decided to live there, not having much to do. I guess word went around about what happened and most of the other spirits avoided me like the plague. I...I'm Manny's mistake. I was never meant to be a Guardian."

"If you think that, why didn't you leave when I told you?"

"I actually almost did. But Oogway convinced me to keep trying. I mean it _is_ my dream to be a Guardian ever since I heard they existed!"

Po stood up proudly and walked around acting in his usual excited nature.

"I've always wanted to be the Guardian of Righteousness!" Po said with ecstasy. "Or The Guardian of Amazing...ness...or The Guardian of Awesomeness!"

Po stopped as his face turned from ecstasy to remorse.

"But...If I'm really as bad as everyone, including _you_, says I am then...I may as well be...the Guardian of Destruction..."

Jack watched as Po sat down with his back to him. The winter spirit finally realised, this wasn't some act being preformed by an idiot actor. This was a spirit who just wanted to have friends and to not be thought of as some monster by everyone.

Jack could see that Po hadn't had much luck with believers. Po was friendly and if people just let him, he'd be the best friend the no one ever thought of having. That wasn't what Jack did, he just blamed Po the minute he just saw him and he had no reason to.

Jack sighed. He saw the Po was, in his own little way, just like him. The only differences is Po was older and wanted to join the Guardians, who truth be told were the only ones who would be willing to let Po in.

Jack crawled to Po and pat his shoulder.

"It's okay Po..." Jack said. "There were times when I thought that _I_ was Manny's mistake."

Po looked at Jack.

"I know, then you joined the Guardians and started feeling that you were meant to protect the fun in children."

"Exactly! If I can become the Guardian of Fun, even though I wasn't willing at first, You can become the Guardian of...whatever it might be if you are willing!"

"...You really think so?"

"I know so!"

Both of them stood up. Po smiled slightly.

"So we'll be able to find me another purpose other than to burn things?"

"Purpose? You mean your _center_?"

"That's what it's called?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, my center."

Jack smiled.

"Sorry about...you know..."

"It's okay. Like I said, I wouldn't believe it either."

Jack chuckled a little. Po frowned suddenly and backed away.

"I think I need to stand a few feet away from you."

Jack looked at Po in puzzlement.

"Why?"

"It looks like you're starting to melt..."

Jack touched his face with his free hand and pulled away to see water. Jack gasped when he looked down at his feet. He was standing in a puddle of water.

"I-It's not you, Po! Something's wrong!" Jack said in terror. "Something's wrong! Wind, take me to the North Pole!"

Jack flew away with the wind as Po summoned a fire ball to fly with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Po and Jack made it back to the North Pole. They ran inside to the others and gasped at them. North was holding his back as if he was chose to breaking it. Bunny was slightly, yet noticable, shorter than he was suppose to be. Tooth was on and off with her flying, floating her a while then touching the ground with her feet. Sandy had bads under his eyes and looked really tired, as if he hadn't slept in _days_.

North looked at Jack's feet, which were once again in a puddle.

"You too?" North asked.

Jack nodded.

"What happening?" Po asked.

"Is it the glode again?" Jack asked.

They all looked at the globe. A small cluster of lights is one spot in Asia were turning red, like did before.

"No..." Tooth said in fear.

"Wait...Why aren't I effected?" Po said. "Why are you guys so weak? It's only a few lights."

"You haven't been a Guardian long enough, Mate." Bunny explained. "And let's just say that for us, being hated is _worse_ than not being believed in."

Sandy bumped into Po, trying his best to stay awake. Po looked at Sandy, who seem to not noticed that he even ran into anything.

"You okay?"

Sandy looked up with a tired smile, giving a normal thumbs up and a sand thumbs up. Po looked back at the cluster of lights. His eyes grew when he realised where the lights were.

They were at the Valley of Peace.

"Lin..."

"What was that?" Jack said.

"We...We need to get there now." Po said running.

"You do not to tell me twice." North said as they went to the sleigh.

On their way to the Valley of Peace, Po couldn't keep his mind off of Lin. He didn't even noticed that he was leaving the others behind. When they finally got to the Valley, Po gasped as he saw people arguing with each other and the majority of the houses on fire.

Po looked around and eventually saw Tai Lung, Shen, and A large dragon fire spirit watching their minions burn everything while standing on something covered by a large covering cloth. With a growl, he made his way there.

"Help!"

Po's ears perked. That was Lin's voice. He immediately rushed to found him instead of to the fire spirits.

"Where's Po going?" Bunny asked.

"Probably to calm everyone down." Jack suggested. "Let's just get the other fire spirits."

As the Guardians were going to take care of the spirits, Po went to his house, which was still untouched fortunately, and went inside.

"Lin? Lin, are you okay?" Po shouted.

He heard footsteps on the stairs. Lin came down the stairs, holding TingTing, and ran to Po.

"Po!" Lin said hugging Po's pants leg.

Po picked up the little white goose and hugged back, not bothering much with the cinder that got on the little goose. Po could feel him shaking in terror.

"Po! What's happening?" Lin asked pulling away. "Why are those mean fire spirits burning everything?"

Po shook his head.

"Nothing you should be concerned about Lin." He said. "Where's your mother?"

"She's at work. I was waiting for her."

Po couldn't let him stay here alone, but he couldn't take him with either. He went outside and saw a brown adult rabbit, cowering on the side of a building. Po, knowing everyone in the Valley, knew that the rabbit was a friend of Lin's mother and would be able to watch Lin while Po took care of the trouble.

Po set Lin down.

"Lin, go over to that woman and stay with her, okay?" Po asked pointing to the rabbit.

Lin nodded and ran to the rabbit. As the rabbit talked to Lin, Po went back to fly to the fire spirits, not knowing a demon fire spirit watching the scene.

With the other fire spirits, Shen saw Po coming towards them.

"Panda, welcome!" He said. "Do you like what we've done to the place?"

Po stopped and only had a growl as a responce.

"Apparently not..."

Po took off his gloves and took aim.

"Don't be like that, Po." Ke-Pa said. "It's not like you."

"You don't know me!" Po growled.

"True, but each of us know more than you think."

Po, at this point in time, wasn't into taking anything cryptic, especially from the enemy.

"Well, if you attack my home, this is exactly how I act!" Po said.

Ke-Pa did a humor-filled laugh.

"Home? You mean the home of people who doesn't even know you're there?"

Po's frown, if possible, twisted further down.

"Why are you bothering with lower mortals?" Ke-Pa said. "In fact, why do you bother helping the Guardians? They aren't doing too good down there because of small amount of hate in this Valley."

Ke-Pa pointed towards to where the Guardians were and sure enough, They were having a hard time fighting of fire spirits and getting the people to calm down. Po looked at them, then back at the three.

"That's gonna change when I take you down." Po said, throwing his fire attack.

Po gasped as Ke-Pa simply caught the ball.

"Well, you have gotten weaker over the years." The red dragon said, absorbing the ball. "And you believe that you will be a good Guardian?"

"I know what you're doing!" Po asked. "I'm not letting you distract me!"

"Oh, he knows our plan. No point in holding me back now." Tai Lung said, cracking his knuckles.

Ke-Pa, pretending to see no problem, let Tai Lung pounce towards Po.

Po tried floating away, but Tai Lung caught him.

"Get off!"

Po kicked Tai Lung in the nose.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Panda!" Tai lung said, holding his nose.

Tai Lung made his way on the ball and slashed at Po. Po gasped as he got a cut to the chest, getting a rip in his shirt.

From below, Jack looked up and saw Po and Tai Lung fighting each other.

"Guys! Po needs help!" Jack said.

"We would help, Mate." Bunny said, deflecting an attack from a wolf. "But we can't exactly leave from down here."

"Jack, go help Po!" North demanded.

Jack looked back up at Po and Tai Lung.

"Wind! Po needs help!"

The wind carried Jack up to Po and Tai Lung. Jack shot ice at Tai Lung that hit his shoulder. Tai Lung roared as the ice melted into stinging water. Jack would have done it again, but he held his sides in pain.

Jack looked down at his feet, which was dripping water down to the ground. He knew this wasn't good, but Po need his help and-

"What's wrong Frost?"

Jack quickly looked back up as Tai Lung stood in front of him.

"Feeling alittle weak?"

Jack was punched far back into the Valley. Po growled and flew to Tai Lung to continue thier fight.

With Ke-Pa and Shen, they were watching everything go down.

"You're not going to help?" Ke-Pa asked Shen.

"And miss out on a chance to see those two kill each other?" Shen asked back laughing. "The only downside is that I won't be able to use my weapon."

"The panda may be the only one getting killed here." Ke-Pa said.

He watched Tai Lung fighting Po, who still hadn't change to blue fire yet, with a scowl. Why hadn't the panda change yet? He was starting to think that this was a waste of time until one of his demons running to him.

"What is it?"

The demon said something in its own language. Ke-Pa was the only one outside their species that understood. Tai Lung and Shen tried learning, but it eventually got too complicated.

"What did it say?" Shen asked.

Ke-Pa smirked melicously.

"Something very interesting..."

Meanwhile, Po was doing a better job at hitting and blocking Tai Lung than he did previously. Tai Lung could clearly see Po's eyes flashing blue, then back to red. Po was confused when said leopard stopped and chuckled.

"Someone's getting angry..." Tai Lung said.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked. "I'm not angry!"

"Oh, yes you are. I can see it in your eyes."

That's when Po realized what was going on, why they were attacking such a small place like the Valley to spread hate and anger in which the panda had been wondering for a while. They weren't doing it to spread hate, they were attacking his home purpose in order to-

"Get away!"

Po heard Lin's voice and forgot all about Tai Lung and what he was thinking about.

"Hey, where're you going?" Tai Lung as Po flew off.

Tai Lung was about to follow, but Ke-Pa stopped him.

"Let him go." He said. "He's just playing in our hands."

Po saw fire demons growling at and surrounding Lin in his house, which was now close to burning down. Po went in and surprisingly was able to beat them off. Po paid no mind as the demons ran off and turned to Lin.

"Hey Lin, are you oka-"

"Get away!"

Po back away as Lin started swinging TingTing to hit him.

"You're a monster!" Lin said glaring at Po. "I wish you'd disappear!"

Po gasped. Lin has never said this to him, or anyone. Those fire spirits must've done something. Po put his gloves on and reached for Lin.

"It's okay Lin. I'm gonna help-"

"I don't need you help!" Lin said backing away in the house.

"Lin please! The house was burning!"

"Get away, freak!"

Lin threw TingTing at Po, who dodged it. TingTing went into the fire and had quickly burned. Lin hid in his wings.

"I wish you would disappear..."

Po, though hurt by the words, didn't have time for this. He was going to have to grab the young goose. Po went to grab Lin, but that's when his worst nightmare happened.

Po's hand went right though Lin's body.

Po pulled away quickly and looked at Lin with a horrifed look in his eyes.

"Lin..."

The ceiling above Lin gave in and the sound of it falling made the goose look up and scream.

"Lin!" Po shouted trying to reach again.

The debris hit the ground and the goose, blowing Po out of the house. Po got up and watched as the house collapsed into itself. Po got on his knees and just stared in grief. Tears came down his face, he no longer cared how much it literally hurt to cry.

His best friend, and only believer, was gone. Oogway was gone. The Guardians will be close to dying eventually. Everything was ruined, and all Po could think was...

'It's all their fault...'

Po lost it.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack never felt this much pain before in his 300 years of life. He stood up with the help of his staff. Jack leaned on the staff and looked up at the sky.

He could no longer see Po or Tai Lung, nor could he even see signs of struggles in the black smoke that now badly covered the once clear blue sky.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down. Sandy was there, leaning on Jack to stay awake, which is becoming harder with each passing minute.

"Jack, we saw you falling." North, who was still a little good besides his limping as well as the others, said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jack said. "What happened to Po?"

"Looked like he heard something and ran off, last I saw him." Bunny said.

Jack exhaled the breath he held. Hopefully, that means that they won't get angry enough to turn-

Jack's hopes were dashed when he felt a wave of aggression like he did before. The other Guardians felt it as well.

"What was that?" Tooth said.

"...That was Po." Jack said, but really didn't want to.

Ke-Pa, Shen, and Tai Lung felt it too.

"That goose was all it took?" Tai Lung scoffed. "That panda is too childish for his own good."

"It doesn't matter how childish it is." Ke-Pa said as his demons held a struggling brownish bag. "If he keeps this up, He may be able to do most of the work for us."

Shen chuckled.

"Oh, I do love it when people make messes they try to prevent." The peacock said. "It makes them all the more stupid."

The citizens of the Valley of Peace, and even the lower fire spirits, stopped their fighting and destruction and looked up as they saw what, in the mortal's eyes, looked like a bright blue fire. But if they had believed he was there, they would have seen that there was Po.

His originally red fur was now completely a bright blue color. His eyes, which held much anger and hatred for the three strong fire spirits, were now glowing a whitish-blue color. He didn't stand on a fire ball like he would normally to stay in the sky. He now had blue fire in the form of dragon wings on his back, flapping as if they were actual wings.

Inside his mind, Po knew this was worse than it was with the Jade Palace. They were the ones who were planning on taking away all the happiness and friendship in the world, and they started with his. He wanted to stop them so much that it almost physically hurt. If Po was in control of his body, he would do exactly that since he had enough power to do so now.

But he wasn't in control. His blue form was.

Po looked down at the people, holding out his hand in their direction. He didn't take off his glove, but the fire still came through and charred the glove. Everyone below ran away and fire came down and burned down the remains of their Valley. Po used both hands, charring the other glove.

Jack finally saw Po doing this and readied himself to fly.

"No! You are too weak!" North said.

"You are too!" Jack said, setting Sandy in North's arms. "Someone has to snap him out of it before he hurts someone or himself."

"Jack-"

"North, he's my friend!"

Not waiting for an answer, Jack was off, leaving North to feel proud and think Jack was an idiot. Jack stopped in front of Po. The panda said nothing, just stared at Jack with an angered expression.

"Po, are you in there?" Jack said.

Po just stared.

"Po, please listen." Jack said. "If you stay like this, you might actually hurt someone this time. Gain control, Po!"

Po still said nothing and held out his right hand. Jack flew back a little.

"Po, please! People are gonna get hurt worse than at the Jade Palace!"

Po shot fire at Jack, who only got his foot shot as he dodged. Jack cringed and looked at his foot. It was severely burned, luckily not severe enough to have it removed. Jack wasn't given time to look at as Po smacked him into a building.

Jack sat up in a daze before trying to tie his foot up with the ripped off part of his hoodie. When he was done, Jack reached for his staff only to have it kicked away by Po's foot.

Po took out his staff and held Jack down with it by his neck. Jack started choking as the staff pressed down harder. He tried grabbing the staff and pushing Po off, but the panda was too strong.

"Stop...Po..."

Po smirked maliciously and pressed down harder. Jack, whose face was turning a blue color, felt the air leaving him quickly. Another wave of aggression and rage hit him again, but this time, he felt its strong effects as his eyes went bloodshot.

"I said _Stop_!"

Jack lifted his legs to the staff and used them to split the staff apart into two pieces, freeing himself. Po gasped and backed away, clutching his chest. Jack crawled the opposite direction to breath and looked back at Po.

Po collected the severed staff while on his knees. Jack was too angry to feel sorry.

"Listen to me panda! We need to-"

A much stronger wave hit him before Po grabbed Jack's neck and started to drag him into the stone road of the Valley.

North, along with the others were surrounded by fire spirits, felt the wave too and started weaker. The fire spirits luckily were just around them as if waiting for orders, so they needed to look cautious. The children of the Valley were able to convince their bickering and fighting parents to leave the Valley with them.

North looked to the distance where dust and debris was flying into the air from Po dragging Jack.

"This ain't good, mates!" Bunny said as he started to shrink.

"Sandy's asleep!" Tooth, holding Jack's staff that she was able to find, said as a wary, weak looking Sandy also slept in her arms. "I can't wake him!"

North felt weak in the legs and he leaned on his sword, feeling worse than last time.

"We have to do something!" Bunny said about to go to Jack's aid.

North caught Bunny before he could get anywhere.

"No!" North said. "Is too much for us now!"

"Then what the bloody hell do we do?!"

Tooth, who was now on her feet, clutched to Sandy. They heard Ke-Pa's voice say something and the fire spirits walked closer, circling them. They felt trapped.

"Hope that Jack can get Po back to his senses..."

Jack takes back what he thought earlier. _This_ was the worst pain he's ever felt in 300 years. He felt himself being dragged upwards, still in stone that made Jack guess they were on stairs. This went on until they were in the air and Jack was thrown in the Jade Palace.

Jack got on his hands and knees, close to passing out. He couldn't think or see straight, but he was able to see the water puddle he was making when he looked down. He had several scars and bruises on his head and his nose was broken. Hoodie has long-since been destroyed, exposing his seemingly fine chest. There was also a visible handprint burned into his neck.

If he was human, his would have been dead right now.

Some blood dripped from his nose into the water, but Po was still seen flapping down to him. Jack started to look for his staff before he remembered that he didn't grab it. Jack back away quickly into a fallen pillar as Po landed, holding both halves of his staff. He still felt angry, but he tried to calm himself down.

"Po..." Jack said as Po started to walk to him. "You need to calm down...If you don't; everyone will stop eating fog..."

Po stopped and raised a brow at what Jack said.

"You kinda gave me a little...Nevermind. I meant 'everyone will stop _being friendly_'..."

Po appeared to have thought about it. Jack felt a calmer wave hit him.

"I'm sorry for the staff." Jack said. "Worst things will happen if you don't calm down."

Po gasped. He eyes stopped glowing, but the iris was still blue.

"…Jade Palace…"

"Yes, Po. Worse than what you said about the Palace. Everyone will be as bad as those bandits and there will be no one to stop it! We can help you control this side of you. The only thing you have to do to prevent that is _calm down_…"

Po felt himself turning back to red. Po was about to smile when someone started clapping. Po and Jack looked at the entrance and saw Tai Lung, who was holding the brown bag from earlier, and Shen, who was the one clapping, both standing outside.

"I think we've seen enough, panda." Shen said when he stopped. "But that was quite a show!"

Po growled and was back to his previous state. Jack held his arm.

"Po, stop! You can't-"

Jack was backhanded to the ground before Po flew at the two fire spirits.

"Oh no, panda!" Tai Lung said, reaching into the bag. "You would want to harm him, would you?"

When Tai Lung took something out of the bag, Po stopped and gasped. Tai Lung was holding Lin by his shirt. The little, squirming goose was fine other than the fact he was covered in ashes and his right wing, which had little to no feathers.

"Let go!" Lin screamed at to the top of his lungs.

Po stood there in awe as he went back to his original red form.

"Surprise!" Shen said with an almost insane laugh. "My wolves were able to get the poor thing before he was crushed! And apparently, go unnoticed to add."

Po just stared in disbelief. He did all that for nothing...

Jack saw how Po reacted to the little goose, and knowing that Po can't actually hold him at the moment, he limped in front of the still stocked panda and held out his hand.

"Give him here." Jack said.

Tai Lung looked at Lin, who still tried to punch and kick, then back and Jack.

"Here," Tai Lung said. "Don't need him anymore anyway. We were able to take hsi anger out for you too, panda."

The leopard tossed Lin to Jack, who was able to catch him. Lin held his wing and looked at Po.

"Po! What happened?"

Po looked at Lin with a small, relief filled smile.

"It doesn't matter, Lin. I'm glad you're...still here."

"I wouldn't leave you, Po!" Lin said smiling.

Lin held out his arm for Po to hold him. Po frowned and held up his hands, which still had the remains of his gloves on them.

"I can't right now, Lin..."

Lin frowned and hung his head. Jack looked at his with a sad look.

"By the way panda, thanks for the help!" Shen said.

Po looked confused. He knew that he was talking about his blue form, but he wasn't too sure what it would do other then make him look like a maniac. Then he remembered that that he also felt the waves coming off of him, he just paid it no mind. He gasped the moment he realized what he was doing.

"You mean that I...?" He asked.

"That's right, big guy." Tai Lung said. "While you were in that form, you sent off an aggression wave that takes up a large chunk of the world. The longer you stayed that way, the more of the world turned into our image. By now, about three-fourths of the world is giving us power and it's thanks to you and your idiotic want to be friends with the wierdos. Oogway would be _so proud_..."

Po looked in horror as Tai Lung clapped in a slow, sarcastic manner. He really did play right into their hands because of his own lack of control, and he could feel the contempt and anger in the air.

"Too bad, panda. In another universe, you'd probably be a good fire spirit like the rest of us." Shen said. "But unfortunately, you services are no longer needed."

Shen smirked and held out his right arm. Po and Jack looked that way and were surprised to see a canon outside that was being lifted by other fire spirits, waiting to be fired. Po started to shake. This felt too uncomfortably familiar for his taste.

"Fire!"

A wolf on the top of the canon triggered it, making a jet of water shot at the trio. Po acted on reflex, pushing Jack and Lin out of the way.

Jack fell to the ground and watched as Po was hit with the water.

"No!" He yelled as Po shot though the already damaged wall of the Palace.

The water was able to shoot Po through the Palace and far into the mountains. Jack heard Po screaming in agony as he flew. He even covered Lin's earholes so he couldn't hear him.

"Well, that was easy." Shen said to Tai Lung.

Tai Lung chuckled as he snapped. A large crocodile in and grabbed Jack, who was not in the mood to fight anymore.

"Take him back to the other Guardians."

Jack and Lin held on to each other in fear as they were taken out of the Palace.

Po opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at his person, seeing he was all wet from the water.

"At least I'm clean..." Po said, not laughing.

He looked out into the distance and saw smoke and light not too far away, but far enough, from where he was. Po stared at the sight with an empty look. He had no energy to do anything anymore. He failed at being a Guardian, or any hero in general, and now they were gonna die because of him.

Po got into fetal position and hid his face into his knees. He really wished that he had just stayed home instead...


	15. Chapter 15

"Ahem!"

Po looked up and Mingxia was standing in front of him, holding a tray that held two bowls of noodles, with Pitch behind her, holding five empty bowls. It makes him now realize he was far in the mountains near her home.

"Hello again, panda." Pitch said with a smile. "Back so soon?"

Po just looked down, not answering.

"You weren't effected by my…"

Po didn't want to finish, but Mingxia and Pitch knew.

"I was able to use my sand to protect us while it was happening." Pitch said.

"Do you mind getting up from my herbal garden?" Mingxia asked.

Po looked down at where he was sitting on herbs poking from the ground.

"Herbal garden?" Po asked, not sounding much like he cared, as he stood while holding his staff remains, the only thing not effected by his burning touch.

"Yes Po, where did you think I got the herbs for you from?" Mingxia said, looking the panda over. "You can't find good herbal based remedies these days. By the way, sorry for not preparing them first. Pitch is the one who knows how to crush them right, and he wasn't there at the time. Oh…It looks like you need a little more."

Po sat next to the small garden as Mingxia picked some of the herbs. She gave the herbs to Pitch. As Pitch put the herbs in one of the bowls and used his sand to crush them up, Mingxia sat in front of Po and held out one of the bowls of noodles.

"This is mine, but you look hungry again." Mingxia said. "I added a tasty mushroom sauce to it. I'm sure, you'll like it."

Po wanted to refuse since it would leave Mingxia with nothing to eat if he ate it. But he being upset betrayed his will to refuse and made him snatch the bowl before he started eating a fast rate. The mushroom sauce did make it taste better in his opinion.

Mingxia jumped as Po ate.

"Now slow down Po!" she said. "No use on choking on what was once a nice day."

Po stopped eating when he felt his chopsticks getting skinnier. He looked and saw the chopsticks burn into ashes at his touch. He even saw the bowl of noodles start to boil as his hand was under it. Po did a low growl and threw the bowl over the cliff they were above. He also grabbed the staff remains and threw them in the same direction. Mingxia and Pitch watched it fall and looked back at Po, who sobbed in his hands.

"I _told_ you that mushroom sauce made sane people cry." Pitch said to Mingxia, earning another whack with her fan that she got out of her sleeve.

"It's not that, Pitch!" Mingxia said as Pitch nursed his head. "He's upset about that mess that's happening at the Valley of Peace."

Po looked at them with red puffy eyes.

"You know?" He asked. "And you're not doing anything?"

"We tried." Mingxia explained. "I sent my five to take care of it, but they came back, practically beaten to death, claiming it was done by crocs, wolves, and some unknown creatures. They're resting in their rooms in bandages, waiting for me to get back to them with their medicine."

"I would have, but I had to stay and help her here." Pitch said. "But I could feel your fear from here, Po. You felt more afraid than you were when you were resurrected."

Po looked at Pitch in confusion.

"_Resurrected_? You mean _created_, right?"

"What? No, I mean…"

Then, Pitch realized why Po was confused.

"Oh, I see. You still haven't read the scroll yet?"

Po went wide-eyed and looked into his pocket. He saw the scroll, which had amazingly gone unscratched.

"I forgot about the scroll." Po said looking at Mingxia. "You can get it if you want to."

Mingxia laughed at Po as the nightmare sand handed her the bowl.

"Po, I don't want it."

"What? But you said it was special."

"It _is_ special. Special to _you_."

"I…don't understand."

Nightmare sand went into Po's pocket and took out the scroll. The sand opened the scroll and put it in front of Po.

"Maybe reading will give you a better understanding…" Pitch said

Po didn't know what this was going to do, but he started to read the Mandarin writing.

_When I first saw Po, I thought that he was the exact opposite of a warrior. And actually, he was. He was lazy, fat; he smelled as if he bathed himself in fertilizer, he was annoyingly stupid, almost as if he had some mental disorder. I was ready to hit him upside the head with my flute._

Po raised a brow. Was Mingxia sure that this was supposed to cheer him up? He felt a sting in his chest. He looked down and Mingxia was rubbing the crushed herbs on his now completely bare chest, his shirt on the ground in first on him.

"Don't mind me." She said. "Keep reading."

Not wanting to think about how she got his shirt off, or how her hands weren't burning, he did as he was told.

_But as time passed, Po managed to impress not only me, but everyone in the Valley of Peace and the residence of the Jade Palace._

Po eyes grew. Mingxia's ancestor once lived in the Valley of Peace? In the Jade Palace, no less? Now, he knew what that guilty feeling was earlier. He didn't want to…

Po continued to read, though he didn't want to.

_He proved that that he was the warrior the Universe made him out to be. But he also proved that he wasn't just a warrior. He was a brother…a best friend…a son…a teammate…and most of all, my student. He even convinced me to keep these little diaries. I took him under my wing and promised his father that he would be okay while he was Dragon Warrior._

Dragon Warrior…That sounded so familiar…

_But that promise was broken three days ago the minute he started to fight Ke-Pa._

The blood in Po's face drained quickly at this point. He'd only just met Ke-Pa today, and he could see he was a powerful dragon. And this was actually saying he was insane enough to fight him. The scroll continued.

_I knew I should have tried harder to keep him away from the action. It should have been me to have died pretending to give the Hero's Chi to him. Why did he have to come back? Wh-_

The ink was smudged by what looked like water droplets, even looked like someone tried to wipe them off. Po looked at Mingxia, confused.

"Most of these are smudged." Po said. "Are you sure this is the right scroll?"

"Po, these diary scrolls have been in my family for years, and have been read to me every night as a child." Mingxia said, not looking up from Po's chest. "That's the one you need to look at."

Po wasn't sure, but continued to read.

_There's a new tree growing now. The old one gave the last of its power to Po, enough to defeat Ke-Pa, before it died. But it was all the energy Po had in the end, and he couldn't live though th-_

More smudged words with water drops that Po couldn't make out were there. Again, Po skipped those words and went to the next clear words.

_The memorial was hard for all of us especially his father, who announced he was leaving the Valley of Peace since it held too many memories of Po. He left today with Tigress, whom was helping with his bags. In the three days he packed, he refused to talk to me. I don't blame him for it; I would react the same way if he was my son. It does leave me to wonder where he will go from here. Hopefully, somewhere where he can keep his mind off of him. I wish I could..._

_Po, we will miss you. You were an amazing Dragon Warrior, one that we'll never replace. Goodbye Po, have fun boasting about your kung fu skills all the way to the afterlife..._

Po saw that it was the end. He put his hand under his eyes. He was crying again, but why? It was a sudden ending, but nothing to cry too much about.

Po felt a sudden spark in his head, and started clutching it as images of the people who once lived in Po's current home in the Jade Palace. They were happier and they were doing things he guessed he wasn't there for.

"I knew that would trigger something!" Mingxia said as she finished. "Do you remember now, Po?"

Po looked at Mingxia and Pitch, who was crushing more herbs.

"What are these memories?" He asked.

"They're yours, before you were what you are now." Pitch said.

"But...I wasn't anybody-"

"-Before you were what you are now? I tried to deny it too."

Po's eyes grew.

"You too?"

"Yes. All of us, including the Guardians, were someone before we were who we are. My memories are foggy like yours is, but you need yours more than I need mine."

Po was about to say something else, but his felt another spark causing him to once again clutch his head.

"B-But what difference will it make!?" Po said in a strained effort to talk. "It doesn't matter if Tooth gave me my memories back! I-I can't do anything! I failed!"

"That's not true!" Mingxia said. "You are a Guardian, right? And from what Pitch told me, Guardians protect the children of the world and even the world itself if needed."

"I'm not a Guardian! I was never a Guardian!"

Mingxia glared at Po for shouting at her like that, and took a deep breath to calm herself. She wanted to say something before being handed the rest of the crushed herbs.

"I'll take it from here." Pitch said. "I'm not the best at cheering people up, but you look ready to blow up. Besides, you need to heal the Five."

Mingxia knew Pitch had a point and walked back to where they walk from to heal the Five. Mingxia turned to Po to say something, but just decided to turn back and leave. Pitch sat in front of Po.

"You say you're not a Guardian?" Pitch started. "Well, you're wrong. They only one here who is not a Guardian is me. Manny often talks to me about how I have the potential to be. Fear is capable of not just hurting children, but helping them to get out of their fantasy worlds and face the real world. But I chose to simply hurt them because of my own selfish want to be on top."

Pitch's sand surrounded him to make him look like a terrifying monster beyond imagination. Po gasped and almost ran away if Pitch hadn't turned back.

"But _you_, Po," Pitch continued. "You have fire, which can be used to kill thousands of people, maybe millions."

Po shrunk back at that.

"But what do you decide to use it for? To entertain a little goose boy who didn't have a single friend before you came along. Not only is that true, but you've done things before you were even _dead_-"

"It doesn't matter anymore what happened before!" Po said.

"You're in denial."

"No, I'm stating the fact! I am evil-"

"No one made you evil-"

"I'm a fire spirit-"

"A _Dragon's_ Fire spirit!"

"I have no reason to be here! I'm an accident!"

"…Po, there are no accidents. You are _no_ accident, you are something special. You need to believe you are special."

"You sound like Oogway…"

"One of us has to."

Po paused for a while, and then looked at Pitch.

"Why do you want to help me anyway?" Po asked.

Pitch laughed.

"Because it makes Mingxia happy. She's admired you for a long time; you think it'd be a good idea to leave you to be like this? I don't know about you, but I don't like seeing her angry. I don't like seeing her sad either, but mostly angry."

Po laughed a little, and then clutched his head when more images appeared in his head.

"Stop fighting it." Pitch said simply, trying to keep calm for the suffering panda. "You need to accept your true self."

"B-But it hurts!"

"That's because you're trying to resist. Let it come to you. I can't believe I'm saying it, but...don't be afraid."

Po felt so confused. He _did_ want to see his memories to seeing if he really was what he was supposed to be, but he was afraid as well. He didn't want to get back horridly bad memories, fearing they'd hurt much more than they do now. He just couldn't do it. From being treated like a monster by most people he's met, the last thing he wants is to have bad memories be brought back.

"_Don't be afraid, Po."_

Po gasped. There was a voice, but it belonged neither to Pitch or Mingxia. But they were definitely male, and sounded very old.

"_Let it flow through you. Inner Peace…"_

Po felt something drop on him. He looked up as it started to rain.

"Well, this is peculiar." Pitch said.

For some reason, the rain didn't hurt Po like it was supposed to. It felt more calming and helpful. Po remembered the words 'Inner Peace', but didn't remember where it came from. But he did have a feeling he knew how to do it.

Po stood up with closed eyes. Pitch watched Po as he moved calmly and smoothly. Po lifted is right arm to his left upper side. To him, everything slowed down for him as a rain drop dripped into his hand. As this happened, the memories started to come to him once again. This time, they flowed more smoothly.

With his closed eyes, he saw his old memories, good and bad, but he didn't let them bother him as he thought they would.

"_You brought peace to everyone…and to me…"_

"_That was really hardcore."_

"_You are not the Dragon Warrior!"_

"_You do not know?"_

"_The hardcore do understand…"_

_"Xaio Po, My little panda..."_

All of this and more fill Po's ears and eyes. He hadn't even heard Mingxia's, who came back from healing the Five, footsteps or saw her smile at him and Pitch. Then, Po came to his final memory.

_Po weakly placed his hand on the just as weak Sacred Peach Tree. Tigress and Shifu held him there until Po had enough energy to stand. The Tree turned to ashes when he stood. Po looked at Ke-Pa, who was looking for them while rampaging in the Valley with his demon minions. There was a stern look on the panda's face_

_"Feeling better, Po?" Shifu asked hopeful, having the same voice as the one that was just in his head._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Po said with a strained smile and thumbs up._

_Tigress smiled._

_"Good, then you should be well enough to get everyone out of the Valley."_

_Tigress grabbed Po's hand and walked, excepting Po to follow. His face turned back to being stern._

_"No Tigress." He said, pulling away. "You get everyone out in case I fail."_

_Both Shifu and Tigress stared at Po with shock._

_"Fail at what?" Shifu asked. "You're not really planning on fighting Ke-Pa in this state, are you?"_

_Po looked down with contempt for what Ke-Pa was going as they spoke._

_"Panda, that's foolish!" Shifu said in his sternest voice. " Like this, You only have enough energy to get a few hits on him."_

_"I know that. That's why I want you to find the rest of the Five and get everyone away from the action."_

_Po walked to go fight before Shifu got a grip of his hand._

_"Po, I forbid you to go into battle!" Shifu said starting to sound more concerned than angry._

_Po pulled away and continued to walk before Tigress stood in front of him._

_"Po, no. I can't watch my friend be killed."_

_"I know...I can't either."_

_Po walked passed, living both of them, weak and powerless to fight the panda. All they could do was get everyone out of the Valley as Po easily handled the demons with his Hero Chi and started to fighted the red dragon._

_The fight was was relentless. The was kicking, punching, even a few tail whips and firebreathing from Ke-Pa. After half an hour went by, Po stood atop a building, bruised and burned, yet not yet beaten. Ke-Pa, in a slightly less hurt state, stood in front on him._

_Po stared at Ke-Pa, and vise versa. Po knew that he wasn't probably going to make it though this, but he wasn't going down alone. Ke-Pa was a monster that shouldn't be allowed to be free to walk. As a pig, a dragon, or any creature. He needed to save his friends from this disaster, even if he can't be saved_

_Ke-Pa laughed as Po shakingly took his Inner Peace stance._

_"You're not looking to good, panda!" Ke-Pa mocked. "Maybe someone should put you out of you're misery!"_

_Ke-Pa flew up into the air, Po following with a leap. Ke-Pa readied himelf to blow fire as Po readied to fire his Chi. He closed his eyes as they both fired at each other. He felt himself burn up from the fire, but he was glad to hear Ke-Pa yelling from getting hit as well._

_Po blacked out while falling away from the Valley. The last thing he heard was Tigress, crying out to him as he fell. Po's lifeless body was as charred as the area it laid in, making it hard to see if it was there. So much so that everyone concluded that his body was in ashes now._

_A mere three days passed, Moonbeam shined on where Po's body still laid. He started to take the from off a healthy living panda again, releasing his black fur with red and even changing the circles on his eyes._

_Even back to his __**original**__ state, he opened his previously green, now red eyes._

Po gasped, as he opened his eyes. As he dropped the water droplet on the blade of grass, He looked up to see that it had long since stopped.

"So panda?" Pitch asked as Mingxia stood next to his sitting form. "What did you see?"

Po smiled his first real smile in a while.

"It was awesome!" Po said. "I was the Dragon Warrior! I was the protector of the Valley of Peace, friend of the Furious Five!"

Mingxia listened gleefully as Po rumbled on about what happened in his previous life while Pitch watched with amusement.

Po laughed excitedly.

"I was a hero until the end!" Po said, then gasped. "Hero...Guardian...I _was_ and _am_ a Guardian! Everyone was right! I am a Guardian!"

Po looked at the direction of the Valley of Peace with a more serious look on his face.

"And the other Guardians need help..." Po said.

Po looked down at Mingxia, who held his hand. He would have pulled away if he hadn't seen that his touch still didn't hurt her.

"We'll help them too Po." Mingxia said.

"_We'll_ help?" Pitch asked. "I never said-"

Pitch started to rub his head after being hit with a chopstick.

"On second thought," Pitch said. "I'll help out a little."

Mingxia chuckled.

Po smiled and looked as his staff pieces floated back to him. Po looked with wide eyes, as he wasn't doing this, but he didn't care at the moment. He grabbed the pieces and like that, in a red, firey light, they formed a full staff again. even the part that was originally broken was fixed and it now had a dragon pattern running up it like his arm.

Po smiled at it and looked into the distance.

"Let's go!"


	16. Chapter 16

Jack watched as Tai Lung, who held his staff, threw Lin back into Jack's cage. Jack himself was spread out on the ground, lying in a watery, slightly bloody puddle. He had his hood on, the only real part of his hoodie left intact, blocking his damaged face. All the Guardians had their own cages.

North was sitting in his, ready to fall apart like he did when Pitch threw him across the wall after turning North into a toy.

Tooth was trying to cut the bars open with her wings and even tried to turn herself into Mini Fairies like she used to, but she was too weak to multiply and didn't make a dent in the bars. She still couldn't even fly.

Bunny, now once again as small as a normal bunny, was trying to kick the incredibly small cage open. He wished that he still carried around his chocolate to break the cage with his increasing size.

Sandy couldn't do anything at the moment. He was trapped in a sleeping state, almost looking dead with his weak appearance.

The citizens of the Valley were also either in cages or tied up, the children forced to watch the Guardians get punished by the fire spirits. Lin's mother was found as well, and she was seen in one of the cages trying to reach and cry out for Lin.

"That's not very nice." Shen said.

"Little brats who bite adults are welcome, but the minute they bite me, they're gone with the rest."

Shen looked at the Guardians, who looked back with crossed looks.

"Oh come now! Don't look at me like that!" Shen said. "You should be happy about this. You all are going to be a part of the beautiful _demise_ of everything good in this world."

Bunny growled as Shen walked away, laughing.

"The minute I get out, I show ya the beautiful demise of that _tail_." He murmured, trying to kick open the cage.

Jack looked at Lin.

"Hi…" was all Jack said in a weak voice.

He took a guess that Lin wasn't going to hear him, but was shocked when the little goose turned to him with a smile.

"Hi."

Lin got up from the ground and walked to Jack.

"You can s-see me?"

"I can see you all. Hi, I'm Lin." Lin said, sitting next to Jack's head which was just as big as the small goose. "Are you like Po says you are?"

"I don't know. What did he say?" Jack said, actually a little curious about what Lin's been told.

"He told me about how you fought The Boogeyman and nightmares to protect kids like me. And how you all have your own special purpose in the world. Oh! And how you made a winter Easter in 1968!"

Jack laughed weakly.

"Really? That last one sounds like he made it very interesting for you and your other friends."

Lin frowned and hung his head while holding his injured wing.

"I…don't have any other friends…"

Jack frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Because I was always picked on for being smaller than the other goslings. Everyone liked to push me around…B-But then Po came along."

Lin smiled again.

"One of the pig kids were hitting me and calling me a shrimp. I wanted to cry, but mommy said that big boys don't cry. So, I kept saying that to myself with my eyes closed."

Lin demonstrated this by getting into fatal position and closed his eyes with his wings on his head.

"But I heard him screaming 'My butt's on fire!' "

Jack laughed as Lin ran around the cage like a headless...goose while laughing.

"He ran away and I heard Po saying 'You know how to listen to your mommy'." Lin was trying to imitate Po's voice. "And Po was standing there. He was surprised that I could see him."

Lin laughed at himself.

"Do you always tell stories like this?" Jack said, attempting to sit up.

"Po does! He's tells awesome stories!" Lin said smiling.

Jack frowned.

"Hey, did...Po mention any other friends before you?"

"He said he was lonely, like me." Lin said. "People never liked to go near him, because he played with fire and they thought he liked to hurt people.I decided to be his friend. He even gave me TingTing so I wouldn't be so lonely when he's not there!"

"TingTing?"

"My stuffed...panda..."

Lin looked down sadly when he remembered that he threw TingTing into fire with he was out of his mind.

Jack looked down in sadness as well. He could see that Lin lost the stuffed panda, which meant Lin was lonely again since Po is... This made him feel even badder about having hate Po because he was a fire spirit.

"But it's okay! Because Po gonna get back here, right?"

Jack looked at Lin, who was looking at him with innocence. Jack, instead of telling him 'No', smiled and said "Of course, And I he's gonna be...happy to see you..."

Lin smiled brightly at that. Jack didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. Being the Guardian of Fun, he didn't want to bimm the very young goose out.

Shen watched Jack and Lin speak.

"Wow, I almost feel sorry for this." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Tai Lung said. "Too bad I'm not merciful."

Tai Lung signalled the other fire spirits to attack the Guardians.

Jack grabbed Lin and backed away in the cage from seeing the fire spirits closing in with bared teeth and claws.

"North? You have a plan?" Jack asked.

"...Hope for miracle?" North asked back, hoping it helped.

None of them were surprised, what with being too weak to even try something. It at least made Bunny smile slightly.

"Don't worry! Po's coming to help us!" Lin yelled, even though he obviously sounded scared.

Jack didn't say anything. He started to do what North said and hoped for a miracle.

"Hey!"

Jack gasped, knowing the voice.

Everyone who could hear him looked to the direction of the Ancient Jade Palace, people who couldn't see him looked in curiousity. Jack smiled as he saw a panda silhouette standing on the intact part of the roof.

"Po..."


	17. Chapter 17

Shen growled.

"At first, I was joking. But now, I'm _serious_." He said. "Now many times do we have to kill the _same stinking panda?!_"

Indeed it was Po standing there, Mingxia and Pitch, who was on horseback on one of his nightmares, at his sides, wearing a wide-brim hat and staff in hand. He looked down at Tai Lung, Shen, and Ke-Pa with a serious, stern look. He looked at Pitch, then Mingxia.

"Go ahead." Mingxia said smiling. "It's your call."

Po smiled and then switched to stern again.

"I am a Guardian fire spirit! And I am here t-"

Shen tried to listen to what Po was saying, but it was mumbling to his bird ears like it was last time.

"Prepare for the defeat of your-"

"What?" Shen asked the other two.

"Something about him wanting to beat us." Ke-Pa said, feeling bored of Po in a sense.

"And now!" Po said taking his hat off. "To free the others!"

He took aim to throw the hat. When Po threw the hat, he excepted to use it to slice the cages that held the Guardians. But the hat ended up only flying a few feet and falling down to the destroyed steps.

Po felt his face burn up more than should be, which was a surprise, as those who could see he stared at his direction with 'are you serious' faces. Even Lin was a bit ashamed of his friend.

"I knew it wouldn't work, but I _still_ let you do it..." Pitch mumbled, pinching his nose bridge while leaning on the nightmare.

Even the nightmare was very ashamed to know someone of such _intelligence_. Po laughed nervously.

"..." The three evil spirits, like the last time this happened, decided to just ignore that event and sucked their minions after them.

Po yelped when a wolf ran at him, but was able to get a punch in.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Mingxia and Pitch went their way down to fight, and Po used his usual fire ball. He tried recently to make wings, slightly remembering having them when he turned blue, but he couldn't re-animate them no matter what he tried. So, he kept the fire ball.

Po wasn't able to use much fire, but he was still good at physical Kung Fu, which he used to get to the cages containing the Guardians.

"Po!" Lin said running to Po, who sent his staff in his carrier. "I knew you came back!"

Jack, unable to move from his laying down position or talk anymore, simply smiled at their direction. Lin reached to hug Po, but quickly remembered that the panda no longer had his gloves.

"Oh..."

Po was sadden as well, but he knew it wasn't the time.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"Do we _look_ okay, mate?" Bunny asked sourly, feet aching from trying to kick the cage open.

"We are...too weak to fight with you..." North said groggily.

"I know, but on my way here, I was thinking."

Jack laughed at that on the inside as Po stopped to fight off some fire minions. He wasn't being mean still, but everyone can admit that Po wasn't the best at thinking.

"I caused a big hate wave to spread to most of the world making you guys lose your powers. Maybe I could send a different wave willingly to help you get them back."

Jack stopped his inside laughing. That wasn't a bad idea...

"But how?" Tooth asked.

"I...don't know, but I have something I can try that can-"

"Look out!" Bunny shouted.

Po turned and almost had a demon attack him if Mingxia didn't come in and kick the demon away. Mingxia laughed as the demon into a cage, freeing some villagers who went to free the other villagers.

"I've got your back, Po." Mingxia said with a wink.

"Thanks, Sifu Mingxia." Po said.

Mingxia fought off the other spirits who came near the Guardians. Po recently found out on the way there that her years of Kung Fu training caused her to not be hurt as much by the burning touches of the fire spirits. It still hurt, but she could handle it for a while. Po no longer worried too much about Mingxia's being hurt by it.

"...Is that Mingxia?" North asked, recognizing her from the list.

"Long story..." Po said.

The Guardians looked passed Po and were surprised to see nightmares running over fire spirits and Pitch fighting them as well.

"Is Pitch bloody _helping_ us?!" Bunny asked.

"_Longer_ Story..."Po said.

He heard someone landing behind him and turned to see Tai Lung and Shen, who held Jack's staff.

"It's actually cute to see you try something." Shen said dangerously.

Po growled before seeing Tai Lung yelp from being kicked by Mingxia.

"He's gonna finish without interruption." She said as a nightmare galloped next to her.

Tai Lung growled as he went on all fours.

"I'm actually sick of seeing _Red_ pandas almost as much as _Giant_ Pandas." He grumbled as he and Shen charged at Mingxia and the nightmare.

As they were fighting, Po was gathering up...any sort of power in him that can help. He didn't care, as long as he could get it to work. Po held his hands together and strained to get the energy out. North watch as more fire spirits came and surrounded Mingxia.

"Anytime now, Po!"

"I'm trying!"

Po tried hard to summon something up, but he was having a hard time. He felt something hit his back. He looked at saw Mingxia, covered in soot and weak. In her hand was Jack's staff. The nightmare long disappeared and Pitch was there, standing to protect Mingxia.

Po started hyperventilating, not knowing what to do at the point. He hoped that he'd known on the way there, but he was just improvising it until he did. But he wasn't one to give up. Po calmed his mind and focused.

_'Please, I need to help my friends here!'_

That thought made Po feel a slight spark in his hands. Po looked confused and opened his hands to look. The next thing that happened was a visible gold wave from his hands that almost liked like a smoke and light mix.

Po, along with everyone else, could feel the most the anger and hatred in the world slowly go away. North could even practically hear the Yetis at the North Pole rejoicing at all the lights on the globe turning from red to yellow. Jack found the strength to get up.

"I...didn't know you...could do that..." Jack said as he walked to the bars of the cage.

"Neither did I." Po said.

Jack grabbed his staff and smiled as he saw the frost spread on it like it did when he first touched it.

Tai Lung and Shen, along with their minions, stopped fighting Pitch as they all felt themselves getting weaker.

"W-What's happening?" Tai Lung asked.

Pitch smirked as he summoned his scythe back.

"I can guess the panda's using his center." He said evilly as approached dangerously.

Tai Lung and Shen got back into fight position.

Tooth and North sliced their cages in half, joining the fight. Sandy's eyes flew open and he used his sand to break out of the cage as he started regaining his energy.

The lower fire spirits who saw this shrank away and backed up to Bunny's cage.

"G'day Mates."

They turned and shrank more when they saw Bunny standing tall and holding his boomerang.

Po laughed as The Guardians contributed to the fight. He stood up and felt a cold tap on his shoulder.

"We gonna let them have all the fun?"

Po smiled as Jack walked into his view, staff on his shoulder. Though his hoodie was still ruined, his injures were better and his had his energy back. Po smiled brighter as he got out his own staff.

"Of course not."

Po and Jack started to fight off fire spirits as well. Pitch went back to the others and picked up Mingxia.

"You okay, rodent?" Pitch asked jokingly.

"I'm fine, Freddy." Mingxia said in the same tone jumping from Pitch's arms.

"Okay Po, what's the plan?" Bunny asked.

"First, free you guys and give you your strength back."

"And the second part?"

"Honesty, I never thought I'd get this far..."

"Po!" They all said.

"Okay! Okay! Get rid of all of the fire spirits and get to Tai Lung, Shen, and Ke-Pa!"

Lin grabbed Po's pants out of worry, making him look down at him.

"Mingxia, get him and everyone else out of the Village. This'll get nasty."

"But Po-!"

"Get with her, Lin. I'll be fine."

Lin hesitated, but nodded.

"C'mon, little goose." Mingxia said as she put him on her head and ran off.

Po looked until they disappeared from view. Though his didn't see, he caught the fist that flew towards his face. Po looked at the frightened croc spirit with a smirk.

"Let's dance."

Tai Lung and Shen got up from being hit by Pitch and saw as the Guardians were defeating their minions. North had even used his snow globes to bring Yetis in, and even they had the upper hand with how weak the spirits were now.

"I'm not losing like this." Tai Lung growled.

"Me neither..." Shen said before he whistled for his cannon.

Po and Jack ended up back to back. Po was confused to see the spirits moved out of his way, but then saw the cannon ready to fire.

'Not again...' Po thought.

Jack yelped as the spirits on his side readied to fire at him.

"Switch?" Po asked.

"Switch." Jack said.

They switched sides as each side fired. Jack froze the water and set it back to the cannon. The large ice block crushed the cannon, rendering it unusable. Po simply caught the fire sent his way and sent it back. Surprisingly enough, he was able to harm them.

"That is awesome!" Po exclaimed.

He and Jack shared a high-five with each other.

Shen was shocked at seeing his beautiful cannon destroyed. Tai Lung had been against Bunny. Bunny was able to gain usage of Tai Lung's long tail to try and fight him, like a time all too familiar to Tai Lung that pissed him off. It wasn't Bunny's style that much, but it always felt amusing to the Pooka deep down.

"I don't think that you'll be able to keep this up much longer, mate." Bunny said.

"Oh?"

Tai Lung smirked as blue energy came out of his palm. Bunny knew what it was, and it wasn't blue fire. Tai Lung struck for Bunny's chest and was shocked to see Bunny block with his arm guards. He tried again and again, but the Pooka was faster. Bunny smirked as Tai Lung stopped from exhaustion.

"Yes."

Bunny kicked Tai Lung hard in the chest. Tai Lung fell next to Shen, who was secretly mourning over his destroyed cannon.

"Don't try to help or anything." He said sitting up.

"I thought I was the prissy bird who couldn't fight." Shen said sarcastically.

"Are you really doing this _now_?!" Tai Lung asked.

"Yes, because what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to-"

They heard growling behind them, and looked to see Ke-Pa, looking down at them with a blankly angry stare.

"I see that you two are doing _well_." He said blankly.

"Of…course we are!" Tai Lung lied. "I looks like we're getting beat, but it only because-"

"Tai Lung, there's no need to lie to me."

Tai Lung, as well as Shen, looked at the large dragon in confusion. They expected him to be a lot more pissed at them.

"I've been watching this for a while," Ke-Pa continued with a smirk. "And I've decided to I should do something I _should_ have done…a _long_ time ago."

Shen and Tai Lung screamed in agony as Ke-Pa grabbed them and held them tight. They suddenly felt more energy draining.

"H-How it this possible?" Shen strained to say.

"You c-can absorb the power of other fire spirits!" Tai Lung said.

"Correction, we can't absorb the _mood_ of fire spirits. It's in are nature to be who we are. The power belongs to anyone who can take it." Ke-Pa said with a very disturbing smirk.

The Guardians, Pitch, and Mingxia, who recently returned, watched confused as the rest of the fire spirits started falling down, weak.

"…What just happened?" North asked as they all were on the ground.

Tooth gasped.

"Uh, I think that may be the reason." She said pointing.

They looked surprised as Ke-Pa grew twice his size. Seeing as he was already big, this was terrifying. Even more terrifying to see the dragon start to turn a blue color. Ke-Pa looked at them with an even more disturbing smirk.

"Shostakovich…" North said.


	18. Chapter 18

"So Po…" Jack said. "What's the plan now?"

Po looked at Ke-Pa, who still had a disturbing smirk, then back at the other Guardians. Ke-Pa was very powerful now,and Po knew that it would be a problem. He wasn't going to let his friends get hurt. Guardians or not, they all looked very tired and didn't look up to fight Ke-Pa.

"You guys are going to stay here." Po said, walking up.

"Say that again?" Bunny said in case his hearing was off.

"You heard me..."

"Po, we are Guardians! We can-"

"Stay here and make sure everyone is okay..."

The panda sounded serious, but Jack grabbed Po's arm.

"Po, no. I can't watch my friend be killed..."

Po looked at Jack. He saw the worry in his eyes, the same worry he saw in Tigress' eyes so many years ago.

"I know...I can't either." Po said pulling away. "It is, after all, my center..."

Po flew away on a fire ball. He didn't want anyone to get hurt by Ke-Pa. He needs to get rid of the dragon.

Pitch noticed Tai Lung and Shen, who were drained of their color and were trying to crawl away form trouble.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

The peacock and snow leopard started shaking as they were surrounded by nightmare sand.

"I want to have a little fun with you..." Pitch said with a smirk.

As Pitch started saying what sound like gibberish, and the other Guardians went to check on the Valley on Peace citizens, Jack watch as Po approached Ke-Pa.

Ke-Pa laughed as Po got into fighting stance. Po looked at this new Ke-Pa. His scales were now blue and so were his eyes. He reminded Po of his own blue form, but Ke-Pa looked like he was better controlled.

Po ignored it and charged towards the dragon. Ke-Pa hit Po with his tail, knocking the panda back into a house.

Po got up with a struggle. He wiped the blood of the side of his mouth and flew out on a fire ball. Po wacked Ke-Pa's snout with his staff.

"...What?" was all Po said as the whack didn't phase the long dragon.

"Is that all you got?" Ke-Pa said smirking.

Po gasped as Ke-Pa made a chopping motion with his hand on Po's back. Po fell to the ground below. Po was still awake, but stayed on his belly out of shock.

"You were such a challenge back then, panda." Ke-Pa said, looking at his claws. "But seeing as I can do on my first try what you couldn't in nearly a thousand years, it would be easy to tell that you lost your touch."

Po looked up with contempt as Ke-Pa laughed. He wanted to get up, but the wind was knocked out of him.

"Well, you aren't worth more of my time then the seconds you've wasted."

Ke-Pa lifted his foot over Po, who closed his eyes. Ke-Pa screamed in agony from ice being shot at him and melted into stinging water. Ke-Pa and Po looked and saw Jack, pointing his staff at Ke-Pa.

"Get away from him!" Jack said, shooting more ice.

Ke-Pa growled and shot blue fire at Jack. Jack tried to dodge, but the fire followed him and eventually hit him and made him fall into a house near Po.

Po took some breath and ran to Jack, whose injures that were still there luckily didn't open up.

"Jack, you okay?" Po asked, wanting to hold Jack.

"The others. They're getting everyone away, but...I couldn't let you do it alone." Jack said.

"That's okay! I'll get you away from here now...somehow..."

The roof was removed and Ke-Pa stood there, smirking still.

"Isn't this sweet?" He asked.

Po looked up at Ke-Pa, angry at him for hitting Jack in such a way. Po's red fur and eyes started turning blue once again. Jack noticed and shook Po's arm.

"Po, don't!" Jack said. "You have to fight it! Po!"

Po heard Jack as he was yelling at him to calm down, but was slowly losing any hearing of the outside world. He wasn't strong enough in his normal form, but he couldn't control his stronger form either. Po had absolutely no idea what to do. He felt himself slipping into the abyss of his mind. He just hoped that if he gets out of control, Ke-Pa was taken down too.

Suddenly, Po felt someone holding his hands, pulling him back to his senses. The hands holding his weren't cold, so they weren't Jack's.

_"Come now, panda..."_

_"You're not done yet..."_

There were two voices; one was an old man-

_Shifu?_

-and the other was a younger woman.

_Tigress?_

Po opened his eyes slowly to seeing Ke-Pa looking at him shocked as he floated into the air, same as Jack, who Po started holding.

"Po...you there?" Jack asked.

Po looked at Jack.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked the winter sprite, and then realized that he was holding Jack. "Jack! Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No! Po, you're not burning me! And look!"

Jack pointed at Po's arm.

Po looked at his arm in awe. His fur was blue. He looked back and saw blue fire wings. He was in control of everything now. He wasn't burning Jack either, making him smile.

"H-How did this happened?" Po asked in a happy tone.

"I don't know." Jack said just as happy. "You just did it!"

Po looked at the shocked Ke-Pa and smirked.

"What were you saying about being able to do something?"

Jack floated out of Po's arms. Ke-Pa shook his head.

"You won't make a difference!" Ke-Pa said. "You being that way when only bring me more power!"

Po's smirk fell. He hadn't thought about it.

"Don't worry, Po." Jack said, smiling. "You can control yourself now. You can't spread hate anymore."

"You sure?"

"No wave came out. I'm pretty sure."

Po's smirk came back as he looked back at Ke-Pa, who growled at him.

"Let's bring the thunder!" Po exclaimed.

Both Po and Jack were doing well against Ke-Pa, even as they were all flying. Po were able to hurt the large dragon with his staff, and Jack let his ice melt on Ke-Pa to hurt him.

Po stopped for a moment in realization as Ke-Pa was on the ground, violently shaking.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"...I think I can absorb his powers. He's weak enough for me to take them away without a problem."

"You sure it's okay?"

That both floated down to Ke-Pa, who was lowly growling.

"I'm sure. He looks pretty-"

Po and Jack's fur and hair was blown back as they received a roar to their faces.

"..."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. That's the word."

They both flew away as Ke-Pa swung at him. He was able to get Po's cheek, leaving a large red scar.

"Po!"

"I-I'm okay. I think Ke-Pa gotten angry to the point of losing control, like I did."

"That's not good."

They dodged fire breath that was sent their way.

"No, it's not."

They started to fight him again, but this time, they couldn't a hit anymore. Ke-Pa was too strong and only absorb the blows. Even the water didn't hurt as much as it was suppose to.

Jack and Po now were on their backs, under Ke-Pa's claws. Ke-Pa readied fire to blast onto them.

"Jack, can you get your staff?" Po asked.

"I'll be able to hit his underbelly." Jack said.

"That's good. It'll buy us some time to-"

Po felt a drop of water on his nose.

"...is that rain?"

It indeed started to rain. Ke-Pa was hurt more from it than Jack's melted ice, but Po felt the same calming and helpful feeling of the last time it rained. The rain cleared out the black smoke in the air and the fire of the burning houses.

Ke-Pa let go of the duo to scream in agony. It wasn't as loud as the thunder and lighting in the sky. Po looked at his hands as he got wet with a smile.

"You have the weirdest luck." Jack said.

"Indeed, he does."

They both looked back and gasped at who they saw.

Oogway was standing there, smiling at Po. He looked very different then he was last seen. He looked a little younger, his scales were now a red-orange, and his eyes were a golden-brown like the shell on his back. His robes were different shades of red, yellow, and a little green and purple here and there. He held a sunflower staff in his hands, like his old one.

"I apologize for being late. I am a _very_ old tortoise, you know."

"Oogway! You're alive!" Po said as he and Jack bowed in respect.

"But how?" Jack asked. "We saw him falling and burning to your death. I couldn't even find your body."

Oogway chuckled.

"No, you saw me falling and burning." He said. "From every disaster raises a new beginning."

Neither the sprite or spirit truly knew what that meant, but Po knew better than to question the old turtle.

"Thanks for the rain, Oogway." Po said. "And the rain earlier too."

Oogway looked at Po with his usual knowing smile.

"Po, I do not send you rain." Oogway said.

Po's eyes grew.

"What?"

Before Oogway could explain, the sounds of groaning came from Ke-Pa as the rain stopped, revealing the clear blue sky.

They looked at Ke-Pa, who was back to being red and his original size. Ke-Pa looked back with shock and fear as he saw Oogway.

"I will tell you soon, Po." Oogway said before directing attention back to the dragon.

"No, Tai Lung and Shen said-"

"Tai Lung and Shen were wrong."

Ke-Pa backed away as Oogway walked towards him.

"It's over, Ke-Pa." Oogway said, pointing his staff at the dragon.

"No, it's not! I just need to get my minions and we'll-"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Ke-Pa looked at one of the buildings still standing and saw Pitch standing there with something in his hand.

"You mean these?"

Pitch held out two dolls that looked exactly like Tai Lung and Shen. His Nightmares appeared with dolls that looked like the other fire spirits in their mouths. Ke-Pa looked around and saw the other Guardians surrounding him.

Ke-Pa had no idea what to do as nightmare sand surrounded him.

"You really have a lot of fear for a tortoise." Pitch said chuckling. "Kind of a delicious fear, because it's so humorous, like Po's radish nightmares."

Po looked at Pitch with a 'Why did you say that?' look.

"W-What are you going to do to me?!"

"I can turned you to something else you fear or a doll, but how about..."

The nightmare sand swallowed up Ke-Pa as Pitch was saying another spell that North laughed at.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"This is spell acquired from Ombric." North said. "He's turning Ke-Pa into..."

North deliberately left the sentence unfinished to let Jack see for himself. The nightmare sand went away from the former dragon to reveal...

"A pig?" Jack asked.

Ke-Pa was now a dark red pig with tusks wearing only a black, torn robe-like shirt. The pig shrunk as everyone surrounded him.

"What do we do with him?" Bunny asked.

"Don't know." Pitch said. "He could still be a doll."

Po, who was back to being his red self, stared for a while as Ke-Pa stared back in fear and anger. Po looked at his hand, then back to the former dragon.

"I want to try something." He said.

He reached out, making Ke-Pa growl to try to be threatening still.

"Skadoosh." Po said to himself.

He touched Ke-Pa's forehead, and the pig was cloaked in a muddied red aura, then an orange aura. Ke-Pa's eyes grew as he sat there for a while before he smiled a bright smile.

"Hello everyone." Ke-Pa said, bowing respectfully. "How are you all?"

They all just stared at the pig in awe. Even Sandy had a big question mark above his head.

"Did you just change his personality?" North asked.

"I don't know. I just meant to take out his anger, and then this happens."

"But that's impossible." Tooth said. "You can't change a fire spirit's anger."

"I guess I have the magic touch." Po said laughing.

Ke-Pa kept smiling until he started looking around.

"Oh my. This place is so ruined." He said.

They looked around and saw that _many_ of the houses and buildings were now rumble from the fighting and the ones still standing had some sort of wall knocked down. The only thing truly untouched was the Jade Palace, which was a few good miles away and it was in ruins to begin with.

Jack whistled.

"I guess we did got carried away with this one, didn't we?" Jack asked.

"We can build back up, no problem!" North said after his usual laugh.

"Can I help?"

Po felt a tug on his pants. Lin stood there, smiling at Po. Who also stood there was Lin's mother, wearing a pink shirt.

"Lin!" Po said picking up the little white goose.

"Everyone's starting to come back when they saw that it was all over." Lin said. "It _is_ all over now, right Po?"

Po nodded and looked down at Lin's mother. He didn't expect her to look back at him, but she was.

"So, you're the friend that Lin talks about?" She asked as calmly as she could. "Po right?"

Po was standing there, mouth agape, but nodded.

"Y-You can see me?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but I felt that you were there all of the sudden. Almost like a sixth sense."

Po smiled and felt some more tugs to his pants. He looked down and there were children of Lin's age and older looking up and him. Other children that didn't surrounded him surrounded the other Guardians. Po heard them talk to the little kids, but didn't expect to speak to anyone but Lin and Mingxia.

"Who are you, mister?" a 9-year-old goat asked

"Uh..."

"Yes sir?"

Po saw that even other adults were looking at him.

"Who are you?" An adult rabbit asked.

"I...am the Dragon Warrior; here to not only protect the Valley of Peace, but to protect the friendship in children around the world with the other Guardians such as Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost, and the Sandman."

The citizen didn't want to believe it, but they did see the Guardians that Po introduced playing and talking with their children.

"This reminds me..."

Po put down Lin and walked to North.

"North, do you have the Guardians' oath book?" Po asked.

North pulled the book out of his coat.

"Why?"

"I...want to take the oath again."

"Why? Mate, you're already a Guardian." Bunny said confused.

"I know but when I took the oath back then, I thought I was never suppose to be a Guardian after thinking about it. It was just an opportunity to hang out with my heroes." Po said. "But this time, I want to become a Guardian, sure that I can do it, having the strength to do so."

Jack looked at Po with a proud, brotherly smile. North understood this and got out his snow globes. After summoning some Yeti and elves, much to the Valley of Peace citizens' surprise, North opened the book.

"Xiao Po, Do you promise to watch over the children of the Earth? To guide them safely from the ways of harm? To keep happy their hearts, brave their souls and rosy their cheeks? To guard with our lives their hopes and dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

Po nodded.

"I will."

"Will then congratulations Po. You are now, and forevermore, a Guardian!" North said closing the book.

Music sounded for the Elves and Yeti and people cheered for Po. Po was hugged, praised and congratulated by people and he was happy about it, even if most of them were in thanks for saving their lives. Po and Jack faced each other.

"At first, I never though a day like this would come." Jack said. "But I have to say, Po. That was pretty...hardcore of you."

Po stare turned blank for a second before he smiled and gave Jack a strong hug, which surprised the winter sprite.

"...Po, you can stop now." Jack said after a moment.

"Sorry!" Po said letting go.

Po was suddenly tackled by Mingxia.

"That was awesome, Po!" Mingxia said. "Thanks to everything that happened, maybe I can finally convince the five that I haven't lost my marbles."

Mingxia pulled a bag of marbles out of her sleeves.

"See? They were in these robes the whole time. I found them in all the commotion."

Po laughed and looked at Pitch.

"Like I said, I gave up." Pitch said chuckling.

Po smiled at the Nightmare King, then looked at Ke-Pa.

The pig wantes to wave at people, but he just frowned at the fact that he could remember that he burned down the homes and hurt these people and was afraid that someone would recognize him and be angry with him.

Po frowned too. Now that the pig was a nicer person, Po couldn't help but feel bad for him. Po looked around and saw the three pigs that were bullies to Lin, talking to Lin now. From seeing that Po was real, they were apologizing to Lin.

"Sorry we made fun of you about your friend." The youngest brother said. "And your do...your toy."

"It's okay." Lin said with a smile. "I'm not mad."

"Hey, you four." Po said, making them look at them. "I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Mr. ...Chang! Mr. Chang! He came at the last minute to help!"

The four kids smiled at him and bowed before Ke-Pa.

"Thank you, Mr. Chang." They all said.

Ke-Pa looked confusingly at Po, who motioned him to speak, then back to the children.

"You...are very welcome."

"Boys!"

The pigs' mother walked over.

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"Yes mom..."

"No! I meant no harm to them." Ke-Pa said. "I am Chang. Ke-...Kang Chang. I am a...friend of the Guardians."

"Oh! Ok, I am Lan Huan. Excuse me for my sterness, but Bo, Ai, and Jian are little troublemakers, I take my eye off of them and they're doing something."

"No problem. You are just being a mother, that is completely normal."

As the two pigs continued to talked, the triplet pigs, Ai, Bo, and Jian, asked Lin to come play with them. As they went off, Po watched. It wasn't Po's intention for that to happen, but at least he saw a bit of confiedence in Ke-Pa.

This also reminded him of something else. Po looked at Pitch and North.

"Is there a releasing spell for the doll thing?" Po asked.

"Yes. Why?" North asked back as he lifted children and swag them around at a medium speed.

"Because I think we'll need all the help we can get to rebuild the Valley..."


	19. Chapter 19

The rebuilding of the Valley didn't take too long with the help of the Yeti and the fire spirits that were reanimated and rendered harmless by Po. Tai Lung and Shen were still dolls though. Po was still a little afraid of them and said he'd do it later.

But when the rebuild got to the point where the villagers could do the rest themselves, which was around the afternoon, Po decided to take his new and old friends to the Jade Palace. Ke-Pa, or Kang Chang as he was now called, decided to help everyone with the damages and help find what they could of the Villagers' belongings that were lost.

Po looked back those who couldn't fly, float, or another sort of transport walk up the destroyed stairs. North was cursing in Russian when he reached the top, with grumbling and tired Yeti and fire spirits behind him.

"The person who built those stairs should be burned at stake!" He yelled in English.

He saw Oogway's blank look at him. North knew how to put two and two together.

"Shutting up now..."

Po pushed the door open, making it fall down.

"...Weird, it always stayed up after all this time." Po said, as if nothing happened, as he walked in.

Everyone could tell that he was use to things like this. When they walked in, they were greeted with the unpleasant smell of smoke, even more unpleasant than when they were fighting the fire spirits.

"Po! You never thought about doing a little freshening up?" Jack, who decided to remove the remains of his hoodie, asked while coughing.

"Well, I never had a reason to." Po said shrugging, not bothered by the smell he had to deal with for years. "Who in their right mind would want to visit a _cursed_ Palace?"

"Cursed?"

"I...was depressed and moody for a good three...hundred years that lend many people to not come here anymore."

"You too?"

"Yeah..."

"Pretty hard, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but you get over I-"

"Are you girls done?"

"Sorry Bunny." Po said.

"Well, we might as well fix up this place too." Pitch said.

Po looked at them with confusion.

"What?"

"Well, the Dragon Warrior and Guardian of Friendship can't live in ruins." Mingxia said. "You need your own pad right?"

"I…guess that's true. But first things first. Wait here."

Po ran off and came back after a while with a table and multiple bowls of noodles. He set the table and noodles in the empty Moon Pool. The ceiling above the pool was still in tact.

"Food's ready!"

Everyone sat at the table and looked at the food.

"We fought many spirits and rebuild most of a village. I think we can have a rest for a while."

North was the first to take the chopsticks and eat a little, followed by Bunny, then Oogway, then everyone else.

"Mm!" Jack exclaimed, even though he was having a hard time with the chopsticks. "This is pretty good!"

A sand heart appeared above Sandy's head as he ate. Pitch said nothing and just ate, not want to admit that it was good to him as well, even better than his own cooking.

"Yeah, this is really-Is this good for your teeth?"

Po leaned back a little as Tooth flew in his face.

"Yes Tooth. I made it special."

"This is really good!" Tooth said backing away.

Bunny looked at the end of the table and saw that there were two empty seats with two bowls of noodles sitting at them.

"Po, who are those for?" Bunny asked pointing.

Po shrugged.

"Something in my head told me to make to extras."

Suddenly, there was the sound of rain fall. They looked and there was rain falling though the openings of the ceilings, but the rain didn't fall to the ground. They just went to the center of the room and started to form into something.

"That's just great…" Bunny growled as he readied to pull out his boomerangs.

"No!" Po stopped him. "I don't think they will hurt us…"

The rain water stopped forming and turned into solid figures that both Oogway and Po recognized, but Po remembered very hazily.

It was an old red panda male and a tiger female who looked to be about twenty-six.

The red panda male had the same fur and eyes as Mingxia, but a dark shade of it, and his eyebrows were greyer then they were black. He had both a thin and long mustache and a small beard that didn't reach passed his neck. He wore a blue raincoat that went down to his ankles and held a red umbrella with a picture of a peach tree and peach flower petals flowing in the wind on the top of it. He also wore shoes that, if it was cleaned off, would look similar to the one Po wore.

The tiger was a bright orange South Chinese Tiger. She also wore a blue raincoat, a darker shade of blue, with black pants and open-toes shoes. Her eyes were a bright grey color and would have almost a rain pattern in them if anyone looked closer. She held a blue umbrella with the drawing of civilized pandas with little gardens and toys to play with. They looked like they were drawn on by a child.

Po stood and walked towards them as they walked to him. They stopped and looked at the panda. After a short moment, they bowed to Po.

"Po." They said.

Po smiled and bowed back.

"Shifu, Tigress." He said.

Oogway stood walked to them as well.

"It has been a long time, my student." He said to Shifu.

"Same to you, Mast-"

Shifu stopped abruptly and started spitting out rain water.

"Really?!" He exclaimed in a more angered tone. "How come every time we come down to Earth, I _somehow_ get water in my mouth? Am I the only rain sprite that happens to?"

Po was trying not to laugh, as was Oogway and Tigress.

"So Shifu," Oogway said with a snicker. "I think Po would like to thank you and Tigress for something."

Po looked at Oogway with confusion, then at Shifu and Tigress when he realized.

"You two were the ones sending the rain?" Po asked.

They both nodded.

"I was the one who helped you find inner peace." Shifu said with a hint of jealousy. "Still at a young age..."

"And I helped with Ke-Pa, which we saw you gave a second chance." Tigress said with understanding to why Po did it.

"B-But I don't get it! Why didn't you come down and tell me before?"

Shifu frowned.

"We are rain sprites, Po. Though we are allowed to come down to Earth, we are limited on how long we stay. Also, we had as little memory as you had. We didn't know we had to help you, we just did what we did as rain sprites. When we finally remembered you, we knew that need to help in some way. With the fires, we couldn't actually leave the clouds as much in fear that someone could be harmed. Though we have water, we are still harmed by fire, regardless."

Po nodded in understanding. Mingxia approached, confused.

"Wait...Po, is this your old master?"

Po nods.

"Mingxia, meet great grandpa S."

Mingxia looked at Shifu and looked him all over.

"Is it true?" Mingxia asked Shifu.

"Hi Mingxia." Shifu said with a chuckle.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with his great granddaughter hugging him. He blushed at the sound of Po and the others, even Tigress, laughing at him.

Po watched as Shifu hugged back while trying to ignore everyone else, remembering something.

Shifu stood up after Mingxia, who wanted to trample her great grandfather about questions later, stood and looked as Po held out his staff to him and Oogway.

"I...saw in my memories that the staff belong to you both at one point." Po said. "I think it's time for you two to have it back."

Shifu and Oogway stared for a moment before they both pushed back his hands.

"I do not want it." Oogway said with his usual knowing smile.

"Nor do I." Shifu said.

"What? But the staff...and the Palace-"

"Are yours panda." Shifu finished for Po. "I can't stay and protect it anyway."

"And my time of being the Grandmaster has long since passed." Oogway said. "Besides, you can use the staff for more thing than we can."

"Well, what will I do with the Jade Palace?"

"Whatever you like!" Shifu exclaimed. "It's yours Po, yours to do with as you pleased. It doesn't _need_ to be for kung fu training. It could be a new noodle shop, or a museum, or a daycare. Whatever makes you happy."

Thunder sounded suddenly.

"That are cue to leave." Shifu said.

He and Tigress grabbed their bowls of noodles

"You guys are not staying for food?" North said.

"We'd love to, but we have to leave. Come along, Tigress."

Shifu walked away while Tigress walked in front of Po.

"We didn't get to talk much now." Tigress said "But I'll come to visit everyday, if you like."

Po blushed.

"S-Sure, I mean if that what you want to! I mean, no ones forcing you, or _are_ they forcing you? You don't have to still, but-"

Tigress chuckled as she put her finger to his mouth.

"How about tomorrow or something?" She said as she and Shifu started to turn back into rain water from the feet up.

Po nodded in agreement.

"It was nice to see you again, Po. Alive and well."

Tigress leaned in and gave Po a kiss on the cheek. Po blushed harder as steam came for the Tigress. When she pulled back, she chackled at the small mark she had left.

Po smiled as he watched Shifu and Tigress fully turn to water.

"By the way, Shifu slept when dolls of you every night after you died." Tigress said before completely turning to water.

Before Shifu could wack her with his umbrella, the two turned to water and quickly dried up. Po looked to be in thought.

"So, that's what those little things were..."

"I should go too." Oogway said. "I have a garden to tend to."

Oogway placed a hand on Po.

"Goodbye Po and remember, you are a Guardian."

With that, Oogway turned to peach flower petals, along with other flower petals that Po couldn't recognize, and rode the wind out of the Palace.

Po turned to the others, who were eating. Jack, Bunny, Sandy, North, Pitch, and Mingxia looked back at him with chuckling experessions.

"What?"

"Nice mark there, lover boy." Pitch said pointing to his own cheek.

Po blushed once again.

"Go on and eat your food!" He said walking back to the laughing table to eat himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Weeks went by for the Jade Palace. Tigress came back like she said and helped with the rebuilding of the Jade Palace in the little time she had to stay. The Guardians helped too, but they had to go back to their own jobs mostly. So, it was just Po with the fire spirits, who saw that they like working for Po better then when they work for Ke-Pa and the other two, and Kang working on it mostly. Also, whoever came up to the Palace helped out as well.

Soon, the renovation of the Palace was done the way Po wanted it. Or the many ways he wanted it. He really liked the ideas from Shifu about making the Jade Palace into something else, but still wanted to keep it as a place to train in Kung Fu. He's decided to try all of the above. Po placed a map in front to guide people to where to go.

From entering the Palace, it was a museum. Po was able to collect what he could find in the Palace rubble. Most of them were damaged but presentable, and most were just fine and gathering dust. Po went out to the Valley to see if there was anything worth putting in the museum and find gifts left at the old noodle shop of Po's favorite things. Po tried to ignore the sad realization of who the gifts were for, but decided to put them in the museum for that reason as well.

Speaking of the Noodle Shop, Po decided to build a new building for it. Since there was no room at the Palace, he built it where the one that was long abandoned use to be. The Alpha wolf, who was surprisingly good at cooking, was put in charge of taking over whenever Po wasn't there. Though the shop was Po's, he decided to use the image of a goose for, to everyone else, an unknown reason.

The bunkhouse was now a daycare and a small part of the museum. The only rooms not used for the daycare was the old Furious Five rooms. There were still things in there worth preserving. As for the Daycare, the other rooms besides Po's was used for children to bond with each other and become friends. Po had a feeling that it would be the most attracting part.

But Po still kept Kung Fu training in. He and Tigress were arguing for a while about whether to change things in the Training Hall or keep it the same. But they finally redid the Training Hall with only a few changes to the fire pit. The Hall was for Po's new students, both adult and child alike. This was another way for friendship to grow as the students helped each other.

Each one of the fire spirits had their own job in each of the Palace's new additions, as well as the Noodle Shop. Even the few spirits in Hubei Volcano came to work for Po. People were still cautious of them, but trust their _Dragon Warrior_, as they all called Po.

Now, as the fire spirits showed people who came in around the Palace, Po was training Lin, Ai, Bo, and Jian while Lin's mother, Kang and Ms. Huan watched.

"Good leg work, guys!" Po said as they were doing high kicks. "Lin, a little on yours, though."

"Sorry Po." Lin said as he fell on his rear from trying again.

"It's okay. That's why it's called training."

"I'll help you, Lin." The youngest pig, Ai, said walking to Lin. "It that okay, Master Po?"

"Perfectly fine, Ai."

Po, along with the kids and adults, felt a sudden chill in the air.

"Hi Jack." Po said.

Jack flew in through the door, wearing his old hoodie. It was stitched back up by Po with whatever cloth he could find, even if it wasn't even the same colors, to the remaining hood. Po even gave it a pocket like it did before. Jack couldn't say no to it and actually like the different blues, purples, and white Po mixed in with it.

"Hey Po." Jack said. "We're having a little celebration at the North Pole. Wanna come?"

"I don't know, Jack." Po said, rubbing the back of his head. "I have a class to teach right now and their -"

"No its okay, Dragon Warrior." Ms. Huan said.

"We can watch them while you go have you fun." Kang said with a smile.

"Well...Okay!" Po said excitedly.

"I wanna go too!"

Po looked behind him to see Mingxia on his back.

"…Did Pitch bring you?"

"And my Furious Five."

The shadows on the floor formed into Pitch and a few Nightmares holding the terrified Furious Five within their teeth.

"Um…Master Mingxia?" The male Ringtail Lemur asked as they were put down.

"C-Can we please not travel like that anymore." The female Gila monster asked.

"Aww! Didn't you all have fun?"

"W-We did!" The female Dalmatian Pelican lied.

"It was so much fun, that we…" The Mane-Wolf said, trying to think of something.

"We…didn't want to load up on too much!" The male South Chinese Tiger said.

They all held forced smiles from trying to ignore the looks given to them by the Nightmares.

"There's no need to lie to us, Five." Pitch said. "It's normal to be afraid of me. If you weren't, I'd be out of the job."

Po laughed at them, then turned back to Jack.

"Hey! Check this out!"

After getting Mingxia off of his person, Po folded his arms with a smug look. He seemed to just stand there before red fire wings popped out of his back.

"Wow!" Jack said, impressed. "You did it!"

"I know! I don't need my blue form to pop these babies out now!"

Jack and Po high-fived each other.

"Well, we better get going Po." Jack said.

Po looked at Mingxia, who was making puppy dog eyes at him.

"You can come too, Master." He said. "You too, Pitch."

Mingxia clapped happily while Pitch was confused.

"What?"

"You helped too. It's your celebration as well."

"I…guess so. _If_ they well have me."

Pitch looked at Jack, who looked back with a blank look.

"Just don't do anything at the Pole."

"Don't worry, I won't let him." Mingxia said putting on Pitch's head.

Tiger walked up.

"Well you be okay, Master?" He asked worried.

"Well, if you want, you all can come along."

"Yes, we reque-"

"But you would have to go with Pitch."

Their faces turned paled as they looked at Pitch, who smirked back at them.

"Though, you _can_ stay here and help the kids with their training-"

"Ok little guys! Let's get started!" Gila said quickly as her and the other four made their way to the four children.

Mingxia giggled.

"Well off we go." Pitch said.

"Race ya! 1 2 3 go!"

"Hey!" Po yelled Jack flew away.

Pitch followed on a Nightmare as the others followed. As they flew away, a thought came to Po's head.

'_Awesome…'_


End file.
